La Princesa y el Dragón
by Maestro Guerrero
Summary: En un contrato aparentemente normal, Issei conocerá a un extraña y peculiar chica que le enseñará el verdadero significado de Poder. Él tomará ahora una muy importante decisión que puede cambiarlo TODO... [IsseixOC] [Crossover ligero] [CAPÍTULO 5 SUBIDO!]
1. Capítulo 1: El Contrato

**Nota: High SchoolDxD es propiedad de su respectivo autor, yo solo tomo el argumento y los personajes para crear una entretenida historia sin fines de lucro. Esta historia está basada tanto en el anime como en las novelas ligeras, los sucesos pueden desarrollarse siguiendo tanto la línea temporal propuesta en la serie como una línea temporal totalmente opuesta.**

**Como ultima aclaración os aviso que estaré renovando los fics que están publicados en mi cuenta, no los he actualizado justamente por esa razón, tengo pensado cambiar un poco su trama.**

**Disfruten la historia.**

**La Princesa y el Dragón**

**Capítulo 1: El contrato**

**(Resumen de hechos anteriores)**

Después de todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que sufrió, Issei creyó haber perdido para siempre a su querida amiga Asia, lamentando que su sacrificio al final fuera más que en vano, si ni siquiera pudo rescatarla a tiempo… le dolía el recordar cómo fueron sus últimas palabras, pero por lo menos la chica murió feliz al saber que su único amigo lloraba por ella.

Afortunadamente el destino le tenía preparada una gran sorpresa al Sekiryuutei: su ama Rias le devolvería la vida a Asia, a cambio de que ella fuera su sirviente.

Eso sin dudas fue una gran noticia para Issei además de un gran alivio para su ser. Después del correspondiente ritual de resucitación el castaño abrazó a la rubia rescatada de la muerte con lágrimas en los ojos. Ahora parecía que su existencia tenía un poco más de sentido con ella de vuelta a su lado, su promesa de protegerla y traerla de vuelta con vida había sido cumplida, y eso le dejaría descansar en paz al Sekiryuutei, por lo menos por ahora.

Asia viviría,pero ahora como un demonio, y en el Club de Ocultismo todos los integrantes del clan Gremory le prepararon una pequeña fiesta para así celebrar su inclusión. Los jóvenes comieron y bebieron hasta quedar satisfechos, dando de esa manera el fin a ese gran día.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Tres días después Issei fue visitado por Rias para comenzar un entrenamiento de fortalecimiento que habían pactado anteriormente. El entrenamiento empezó desde bien temprano.

-¡Vamos, no seas flojo! –gritaba la pelirroja quien iba en una bicicleta detrás del castaño, el cual corría… o por lo menos lo intentaba, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a correr tan temprano en la mañana.

-¡S-Sí! ¡Yo seré el rey del Harem! –gritó con pocas fuerzas el muchacho –Rayos, esto es difícil… -.

-Deja de quejarte, no perdonaré a mi sirviente si es tan débil –dice la chica mientras pedaleaba.

Luego de eso pararon en un parque durante su trayecto para que pudieran hacer estiramientos y ejercicios localizados.

-En el mundo de los demonios los débiles son desechados, especialmente aquellos como tú Issei –decía la pelirroja mientras empujaba a Issei para que pudiera estirar.

-¡S-Sí! –responde el aludido mientras estiraba, pero no podía concentrarse mucho debido a que los pechos de la chica estaban sobre su hombro. Luego de eso empezó con flexiones de brazo con Rias sentada en su espalda, era difícil pero obviamente el castaño era un demonio y podía resistir aquel peso extra.

-Tienes que entenderlo, con tu poder tus habilidades básicas deben mejorar, así la eficacia de tu poder será mejor –explicaba Rias sentada sobre la espalda del muchacho.

-¡S-Sí! –responde nuevamente el castaño, pero… nuevamente estaba siendo atacado por pensamientos impuros al sentir los muslos de su presidenta casi sobre los suyos.

-¿Estás pensando en algo sucio? Tus caderas se movían de forma obscena –pregunta la pelirroja mientras golpeaba a su sirviente para que se detuviera.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Convengamos en que soy un chico y estoy en una posición bastante comprometedora para mí –responde Issei.

Después de eso Asia apareció para darle un alto al entrenamiento del castaño, así podía recuperar fuerzas comiendo algo que ella llevó.

Todo aquello estaba siendo observado minuciosamente por una cierta personita escondida entre los árboles del lugar, un poco lejos. Con la poca luz que incidía sobre la extraña figura se pudo dilucidar que esbozó una sonrisa, para luego desaparecer completamente.

Después de ese entrenamiento, Issei fue acompañado hasta su casa por las dos chicas, y en eso Rias le anunció que Asia se quedará en su casa. Por supuesto esa fue una gran y repentina noticia para el muchacho y también para sus padres, aunque ellos lo asimilaron más rápidamente con ayuda de un poco de magia de la pelirroja. Ambos adultos murmuraban cosas que ponían a Issei rojo de vergüenza y nerviosismo. Después de todo terminaron aceptándolo.

Afortunadamente ese día estaba llegando a su fin, e Issei podría descansar un poco de todo lo que pasó anteriormente.

El castaño se tiró en su cama, y quedó mirando al techo al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suspiro, recordando todo lo que pasó durante el día y lo anterior también, su entrenamiento y como fue la batalla contra los ángeles caídos.

-Espero que de esta manera me pueda volver más fuerte y así seguir protegiéndolos a todos –comenta el muchacho, con un tono bajo y agotado, cerrando los ojos.

En las afueras, a una distancia prudencial y sin que Issei pudiera saberlo, estaba de nuevo la figura extraña observándolo, confundiéndose entre la oscuridad de la noche por lo que era imposible saber de quién se trataba. Nuevamente parecía que la figura esbozaba otra sonrisa y desaparecía del lugar como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Al día siguiente Asia se había presentado oficialmente en la academia para entrar a la misma clase que Issei, sorprendiéndolo tanto a él como todos los demás muchachos de la clase ya que quedaron asombrados, emocionados por su belleza… además de desilusionados y enojados con el castaño por saber que la rubia vivía bajo el mismo techo que él. Eso lo dejó un poco más feliz al saber que ella estaba ahí.

Por la tarde nuevamente los del club de ocultismo se reunieron en la vieja escuela para charlar, y en ello Rias anuncia que Asia obtendrá su primer contrato.

-Pero, ¿no es muy pronto? Solo han pasado unos días desde que Asia se convirtió en un demonio –pregunta Issei, asombrado y un poco preocupado a su presidenta.

-Estará bien –interrumpe Akeno, trayendo consigo una bandeja con tazas y una tetera –La he observado. Asia tiene un gran potencial para la magia al igual que yo –finaliza.

-¿E-En serio? –pregunta Issei. Koneko asiente con la cabeza.

-Realmente estás dispuesta a mostrarnos la buena alfil que eres, ¿verdad, Asia? –pregunta Rias.

-Asombroso, Asia –felicita Kiba.

-¿De verdad? –pregunta la rubia.

-"Eso sin dudas es algo bueno, pero también es algo deprimente. No! Tengo más experiencia así que debo proteger a Asia"- piensa Issei -¡Buchou! –exclama luego.

-¿Qué pasa, Issei? –pregunta la aludida.

-¡Déje que esta noche haga ese contrato! –responde el castaño.

-Issei-san… -musitó Asia.

-Asia, no tienes mucho tiempo desde que llegaste a este país, creo que primero necesitas acostumbrarte a vivir aquí un poco más –le dice el muchacho.

-Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres por mí bien –comenta la pelirroja.

-Gracias. Prometo que esta vez no le fallaré –dice el muchacho convencido, aunque por dentro rogaba que su comentario fuera correspondido. Ya no quería volver a fallarle a la presidenta, y menos ser considerado un inútil para ese trabajo, él quería y debía ser el mejor en todos los aspectos.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Camino a realizar el contrato, el castaño iba pensando cosas absurdas sobre "¿Qué hubiera pasado si el invocador fuese una persona mala" y esas cosas, imaginándose también a Asia en peligro, pero no eran más que tontos pensamientos.

Entre pedaleos y suspiros llegó hasta una zona residencial bastante alejada de la academia. Allí había un apartamento, el lugar del invocador que había solicitado por un demonio. Issei caminó hasta la puerta, era una puerta bastante llamativa de un color rojizo.

-Bueno, aquí debe ser –dice Issei, un poco cansado, tocando el timbre.

Pasó un minuto hasta que la puerta se abrió, revelando a una chica de la estatura de Issei, de largo cabello negro, unos ojos color miel con unas leves ojeras bajo ellos, estaba vestida con una blusa abierta de mangas largas (arremangada hasta los codos) color verde claro, una remera debajo de color celeste y una pollera larga del mismo color que la blusa (discúlpenme de antemano si no sé describir muy bien la vestimenta, nunca fui muy bueno en ello).

La chica pareció estar sorprendida y confundida al principio, pero luego le sonrió a Issei, hecho que hizo que el muchacho se sonrojara.

-"E-Es linda…" –pensó Issei –E-Este, disculpa… ¿tú llamaste por un demonio de Gremory? –pregunta luego.

-Ara ara, sí, discúlpame. Estuve un poco confundida al principio, pero ya está todo claro ahora. Por un momento pensé que eras un extraño. Ven, pasa si quieres –se disculpó la chica para luego invitar a pasar al castaño.

-"Q-Q-Quiere… ¿Quiere que entre a su casa? N-No es posible que…" –pensaba Issei bastante rojo, ya que estaba pensando que la chica quería tener… algo íntimo con él. Pensamientos propios y acelerados de alguien como Issei que no le dejaban ver la realidad tal y como es.

-Ah, y tranquilo, solo lo hago por mera educación, nada más –dice la chica sonriendo. Los pensamientos impuros de Issei se derrumban así como la lejana posibilidad de dejar de ser virgen también. Bueno, para ser sinceros no es posible que "eso" pase así de rápido.

El castaño pasó dentro. Se sorprendió del interior, por cómo estaba todo tan ordenado y pulcro, lo que hacía verlo como algo de lujo.

-Waoooo… -susurró asombrado el muchacho.

-Ah lo siento, es que me gusta que todo esté bien limpio que a veces me paso. Puedes sentarte si quieres –dice la chica.

-Oh muchas gracias –agradece el muchacho, sentándose en el sillón del living.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? –pregunta la chica.

-Solo agua, por favor –responde Issei.

-Oh vaya, un demonio sano, eso me gusta –comenta la chica con una sonrisa, sacando otro sonrojo de parte de Issei. La joven fue hasta la cocina y trajo dos vasos con agua, uno para ella y otro para Issei.

-Aquí tienes –la chica le entrega el vaso con el liquido.

-Te lo agradezco –responde el castaño.

-Bueno –dice ella, sentándose frente a Issei en otro sillón –La presentación es lo primero. Yo comienzo, me llamo Arixa, mucho gusto demonio-san –se presenta luego.

-Por favor llámameIssei, Arixa-chan… Etto tienes un nombre muy peculiar… -responde Issei.

-¿En serio? Me lo dicen a menudo, por eso es que casi siempre evito decir mi nombre–le dice Arixa, siempre sonriendo.

-Ah jaja, ya veo… -comenta el Sekiryuutei, ya algo nervioso.

-Issei-kun –llama la pelinegra.

-¿Sí? -.

-Ya que eres un demonio, y si no te molesta que te lo pregunte ¿tienes poderes? ¿Puedo verlos, por favor? –interroga la chica.

-Claro, tengo poderes, permíteme que te los muestre –responde Issei sonriendo, levantándose.

La chica asiente, y entonces el castaño hace aparecer el guantelete del BoostedGear, sorprendiendo a su acompañante.

-¡Cielos! –exclama la chica sorprendida.

Issei sonríe para sus adentros, había logrado sorprenderla.

-¿Y qué es lo que hace eso? –pregunta la chica.

-Oh, pues aumenta mi poder cada 10 segundos, es una SacredGear llamada BostedGear –responde Issei, tal vez revelando más información de la necesaria.

-¡Sorprendente! –exclama la chica.

-¿En serio? Jajaja bueno gracias –responde Issei.

-¡Claro! –dice la chica convencida –Me alegro, tuve mucha suerte de haberte invocado, Issei-kun, eres un demonio muy poderoso –comenta luego.

-Ah jajajajagra-gracias jeje –agradece el muchacho, sonrojado y nervioso por todos los cumplidosque le hacía aquella chica mientras se tomaba la nuca.

Después de eso ambos quedaron ahí en sus lugares, Arixa estaba viéndolo fijamente e Issei no sabía para donde mirar, qué decir o para donde marchar ya que la mirada de la chica sobre él lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

-E-Etto… -creo que me voy –dice el castaño, yendo hacia la puerta.

-Mooooo! ¿Ya te vas, tan rápido? Bueno, está bien –dice la chica un poco triste –Ah! Lo siento, Issei-kun, me olvide de firmar el contrato contigo –dice luego.

Issei se da la vuelta, con una gran sorpresa en su cara.

-¿Q-Qué d-dijiste? –pregunta él, temblando. Creía haberlo escuchado mal.

-Que quiero firmar tu contrato, pero solo quiero que tú seas el demonio al que invoco y nadie más ¿sí, Issei-kun? –responde y pide la chica.

El castaño se sorprende en demasía además de ponerse muy rojo por su petición final.

-¡Cla-Claro, Arixa-chan! –responde él, feliz.

Y el contrato se hizo. Issei estaba tan feliz de lograr su primer contrato exitosamente, ya que había tenido tres intentos fallidos anteriormente, pero éste fue el primero que lo hacía bien… Aparte que una linda chica se lo pidió personalmente. Por si fuera poco también le dejó su número de celular para cuando quiera pedir su presencia.

-Gracias por todo, Issei-kun –agradece la chica haciendo una leve reverencia.

-No no, claro que no, gracias a ti. Pensé que te he aburrido… -dice el castaño, rascándose la nuca y mirando hacia un lado.

-¡Ay no, no pienses eso! Me agrado tu compañía, quizás vuelva a convocarte muy pronto, ¿te parece? –pregunta ella.

-¡Claro! ¡Cuando quieras estaré disponible! –exclama feliz el muchacho.

-Que bueno, entonces nos veremos en otra ocasión, Issei-kun. Buenas noches –saluda la chica mientras cierra la puerta.

-Buenas noches –saluda Issei.

La emoción que tenía el castaño era enorme, tal que bajó las escaleras saltando por doquier (?).

-¡Conseguí mi primer contrato exitoso, yuuuujuuuuu! –gritó el muchacho, tomando su bicicleta y pedaleando bien rápido para informar a Rias sobre sus buenos resultados. Era comprensible que Issei se emocionara al tener su primer contrato con éxito sin preguntarse el por qué aquella chica había actuado así… pero bueno, es Issei, él no se preocupó por esos detalles. Por lo menos no aun…

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Al día siguiente, en la academia, mientras Issei estaba en horario de educación física, trotando y realizando estiramientos, la misma figura, que parecía ya la sombra del castaño a estas alturas, estaba nuevamente observándolo desde lejos, entre los árboles y sin dar a notar su presencia. Estaba observando cada movimiento que realizaba el castaño, y finalmente como era de esperarse una sonrisa abarcó su rostro, para luego desaparecer del lugar sin dejar rastro.

Issei fue hasta la enfermería ya que se sentía agotado tanto por el esfuerzo físico como por los rayos del sol que le pegaban en la cabeza. El muchacho, al llegar, se quedó dormido sin saberlo en una de las camas del lugar.

Pasó cerca de una hora y media hasta que despertó, y se encontró siendo abrazado por Rias, su senpai. Issei no sabía cómo reaccionar al tener el voluminoso, excitante y sobre todo desnudo cuerpo de su ama de cabello escarlata cerca de él, bien cerca.

Su mano derecha empezó a viajar sola, acortando la distancia entre él y ella, iba directamente a por sus pechos. ¡Oh, si tan solo supieran cuan ardido era el pervertido deseo de Issei por tocar pechos! Sin dudas era algo que se aguantaba mucho y no podía efectuar, no podía realizar sus deseos… o por lo menos ese en particular.

-… Un… -murmuró la pelirroja entre sueños, hasta que abrió los ojos, asustando a Issei –Oh, hola Issei –saluda la chica.

El castaño estaba aterrado pero su curiosidad por saber que sucedió mientras estaba soñando pudo más con él.

-Uhm… etto… ¿Qué está sucediendo? –.

-Me sentía un poco cansada, así que vine a tomar una siesta, y por pura casualidad te encontré aquí dormido, Issei -.

-Ya veo… etto, Buchou, verás… -

-Dime, Issei, soy toda oídos -.

-Bueno, dada la situación me preguntaba… si puedo tocar tus pechos… -preguntó Issei con un poco de vergüenza y lujuria.

-Por supuesto –contesta Rias.

…

Esperen un segundo… ¿había dicho que sí?

"Por supuesto" resonaba la respuesta de su querida presidenta en su cabeza. Issei estaba eufórico.

-"¡Nunca pensé que pudiera obtener tan gloriosa respuesta!" pensó el castaño, largando humo por sus narices debido a la excitación.

De nuevo su mano derecha, la predilecta, retornó su viaje en busca de la cálida sensación en aquellos suaves pechos de su ama de cabello ya estaba pensando en como los tocaría, si los apretaría, con una o ambas manos, etc. Su corazón le estaba latiendo a mil pulsaciones por minuto, pero… antes de que pudiera hacer algo su teléfono sonó. Chillando obligó al castaño a interrumpir su trabajo, sacándole un suspiro de resignación.

En cuanto vio el numero su rostro cambió por completo: pasó de estar enojado y refunfuñando a tener una sonrisa y buena predisposición, lo cual dejó sorprendida a Rias, la cual solo estaba a centímetros de él.

-Oh hola, Arixa-chan, ¿Qué tal todo?... Ah que bueno, yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Cómo? ¿Esta tarde? ¡Claro, estaré allí! Nos vemos –habló el joven por el celular.

Ni bien terminó su conversación telefónica guardó su celular, y con una sonrisa que extrañaba a Rias se levantó de la cama, dejándola allí sola.

-Issei… no me dijiste que le diste tu teléfono a esa chica, ¿era la de anoche? –pregunta ella, cruzada de brazos y con una expresión que denotaba molestia.

-Oh, sí. Lo lamento, Buchou… jejeje debí decírtelo pero creo que se me pasó… ella solicitó mi presencia, quiere que vaya a visitarla esta tarde –responde Issei algo nervioso.

-Bueno… pues más te vale no hacerla esperar. Has conseguido tu primer contrato con éxito, y además te ha nominado como su demonio personal… no debes echarlo a perder, Issei –dice la pelirroja.

-¡No lo haré, gracias Buchou! –exclama él alegre, retirándose. Rias lo ve irse con una algo triste expresión en su rostro.

¿Acaso estaba triste por qué su peón favorito estaba siendo convocado por otra chica a la cual no conocía en persona? No, definitivamente no. Quizás estaba preocupada de que le sucediera lo mismo que con Raynare… aunque Issei ya podía defenderse. Lo dudó mucho pero lo dejó, después de todo, ¿qué es lo malo que podría ocurrir?.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

El resto del día pasó como si nada, pero a Issei eso no le importó mucho, tenía un asunto pendiente más importante que estar fijándose en la hora. Como todo un caballero, y para hacerse notar como un demonio decidió ir bien vestido… no tan formal pero una buena vestimenta de acuerdo a su edad bastaría.

El castaño tomó su bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear, por suerte salió con una hora de anticipación así podría recorrer el camino con tranquilidad y sin cansarse mucho. Menos mal que tuvo una buena decisión, llegó diez minutos antes de la hora acordada para verse con Arixa en el mismo departamento de anoche.

Sin esperar mucho, Issei subió las escaleras y tocó el timbre de su puerta. Esperó como unos dos minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió. Issei nuevamente se sonrojó al ver a la pelinegra secándose el cabello con una toalla, afortunadamente ya estaba vestida, solo faltaba ese pequeño detalle. La chica llevaba puesta una remera con un escote en V (algo que hacía notar sus pechos, no tanto pero sí) en conjunto con un pantalón corto de jean, los cuales dejaban al descubierto mucho de sus piernas, pero ellas estaban tapadas con medias largas que llegaban hasta poco más arriba de las rodillas.

Mientras se secaba el cabello, Arixa lo miró sorprendida y luego esboza una sonrisa.

-¡Ara Issei-kun, llegaste temprano! –exclama la chica.

-Etto… jeje sí, creo que a mí también me sorprende… -dice el chico nervioso y rascándose la cabeza.

-Lo lamento, hace un rato terminé de bañarme, solo me faltaba secarme el cabello. Me gusta hacerlo de esta manera ya que queda bien. Ven pasa, no te quedes afuera –dice la chica, invitando nuevamente al castaño a entrar en su residencia.

Issei aceptó la invitación, entrando con un poco de nerviosismo, para luego sentarse en aquel sofá de anoche. Le parecía algo extraña la forma de actuar de esta chica… ahora lo estaba pensando más a detalle, un poco tarde pero lo estaba haciendo. Sin embargo no podía detectar malicia en sus acciones, él ahora estaba más atento y preparado por si volvía a ocurrir lo mismo que con Yuuma… Raynare.

-¿Por qué esa cara tan larga, Issei-kun? –pregunta Arixa, trayendo consigo dos tazas con té. Aquella pregunta sacó repentinamente al Sekiryuutei de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? Oh ah! No no, no es nada jaja –responde Issei, riendo un poco para evadir la situación.

La pelinegra entrega una taza de té a su invitado, mientras ella se sentaba frente a él en el otro sillón paralelo. La chica cruza las piernas al momento que se serializaba.

-Hum… Issei-kun no deberías mentir, no solo a mí sino a los que te rodean. Te haces mal y haces mal a los demás… -comenta la chica, sorprendiendo al castaño –Vamos dime, si no te hace sentir mal puedes contármelo, a fin de cuentas no conozco a casi nadie de por aquí por lo que tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Lo juro –dice ella, poniéndose una mano en el corazón.

Ahora Issei se encontraba confundido, pero más triste. ¿Podría realmente confiar en alguien que solo ha conocido horas atrás? Sin dudas Arixa era una chica muy buena y que transmitía un aire de calidez que hasta podría ser muy extraño, incluso para él… pero contarle un secreto desgarrador podía ser algo riesgoso. Sí, decirle a ella lo tentaba, estaba convencido de que podría confesarle algo como eso a Arixa, esa linda y extraña chica, pero…

-¿Sabes? No te preocupes, no me lo cuentes. Es tu secreto, y es algo valioso para ti, así como un tesoro, y si no lo es no importa, no te haré sentir mal si es malo y no lo quieres contar –comentó la pelinegra.

Issei se sorprendió mucho ante ese comentario, expresaba a la perfección que él no quería contar su perturbador secreto acerca de su primera relación amorosa.

-¿C-Como…? -.

-Vamos, se te nota a leguas que no quieres contarlo… ha de ser algo muy triste… -dice ella, alegando aquel sentimiento con una expresión acompañante –Pero está bien que no lo cuentes, recordarlo solo es doloroso -.

-Etto… gracias por comprender –agradece Issei.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo –dice Arixa.

-Pero… -.

-¿Heh? -.

-A decir verdad no te dije la verdad sobre mí… verás, no soy un demonio muy poderoso que digamos, apenas obtuve ese guantelete que te he mostrado hace casi una semana y media, aparte que soy algo tonto para usarla. Lo siento mucho, no quería mentirte –revela el muchacho.

Issei estaba realmente apenado y avergonzado también. Claro, en su momento estaba feliz de que alguien le dijera que era un demonio con mucho poder y por ello no quiso decir la verdad. Pero ahora lo dijo, menos mal que fue temprano antes de que algo sucediera y ya no pueda ser posible.

Arixa solo lo miró por unos minutos, algo sorprendida, pero después una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¡Vamos vamos, no es para tanto! No debes de ahogarte en un vaso de agua solo por eso, está bien. No serás un demonio poderoso ahora, pero estoy segura que muy muy pronto lo serás –declara la pelinegra con energía.

-¿E-En serio… lo crees? –pregunta Issei. Era difícil deducir si estaba feliz o confundido.

-¡Claro que sí! Pero tendrías que hacerte fuerte rápidamente, ya que es muy probable que necesites esa fuerza mañana o quizás dentro de unas horas nomás –responde la chica.

-E-Etto… no entiendo nada, ¿Cómo podría volverme fuerte rápidamente? –pregunta el castaño, extrañado acerca del comentario de aquella chica.

Arixatuvo una expresión divertida por unos segundos, hasta que en un momento mira un reloj que estaba colgado en una pared detrás de Issei, su cara se asombró ligeramente.

-¡Oh cielos, mira que tarde es! –exclamó ella.

-¿En serio? –Pregunta el castaño, mirando ese reloj también –Rayos ya son casi las doce… tengo que irme ya, lo siento Arixa-chan –se disculpa el joven mientras se levantaba.

-No, discúlpame a mí por haberte hecho tardar tanto, no era mi intención… -se disculpa ella también, apenada.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte, Arixa-chan, después de todo siempre regreso tarde a mi casa… ahora que soy un demonio, ¿recuerdas? –dice Issei.

-Tienes razón, pero bueno…Issei-kun te agradezco mucho el que hayas venido. Como parte de pago a que te hayas quedado hasta tan tarde te acompañaré hasta el portón de la entrada, ¿te parece? –dice la chica.

-Te dije que no te preocuparas… E-Espera ¿qué? –responde el muchacho. ¿Acaso lo oyó mal? ¿Aquella chica quería acompañarlo hasta la entrada? ¡Vaya! Esto sin dudas es algo raro… lindo pero raro –E-tto… ¡claro! Gra-ciasjeje –dice luego.

Arixa sonrió, y cerrando la puerta tras de sí acompañó a Issei hasta el pórtico de la entrada. Una vez allí la pelinegra le abrió el pasaje, dado que uno de los inquilinos la había cerrado anteriormente.

-Bueno, Issei-kun, de nuevo te agradezco que hayas venido, espero que tengas buenas noches –dice ella, sonriéndole.

-S-Sí… -responde el castaño.

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente, parecía que Issei quería decir algo pero no se animaba. La chica se confundió un poco, pero luego echó una leve risilla.

-Ya, ve tranquilo que seguro te llamaré luego. Buenas noches –comenta Arixa, siempre sonriendo.

-Está bien, buenas noches también –responde Issei, feliz y tomando su bicicleta. Pedaleando se alejo de allí mientras veía de reojo a Arixa, como lo miró por unos segundos hasta que después entró nuevamente a su apartamento.

Issei se sentía raro (¿Y cómo no estarlo?) con respecto a la actitud de Arixa. Pero por sobre todo… ¿estaba enamorado de ella? Se lo preguntaba una y otra vez por aquella chica que había conocido hace tan solo dos días… No, no creía que eso era amor. Cuando la palabra amor cruzaba su mente él se acordaba lastimosamente de Raynare, su experiencia con ella lo dejó marcado, por lo que, si bien Arixa estuvieraactuando como si le gustara él no estaba completamente seguro, tampoco es quisiera estarlo… Eso estaba siendo muy caótico para él, por lo que dejó de pensar en ello ya que le estaba dando dolores de cabeza. Por lo mientras se encaminó hasta el club para informar de su progreso y luego regresar a su casa.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

El día siguiente fue algo… especial. No, no era por la pesadilla que tuvo Issei la noche anterior, ni por el hecho de que Matsuda y Motohama lo invitaran a pasar a un lugar especial en los vestidores de las chicas(lo cual le costó una paliza por parte de Koneko) sino que por la noche la presidenta le hizo una "visita especial".

-B-Buchou… ¿por qué estás aquí? –pregunta Issei.

Rias se le acercó y se le tiró encima.

-Issei… ¡Hazme tuya por favor! –declaró la pelirroja.

-Eh… ¿Qué? -.

-¡Quiero que tomes mi virginidad, te lo suplico! –ruega ella, con un ligero sonrojo.

Enseguida comenzó a quitarse la ropa, mientras que un muy rojo Issei la observaba.

-"¿Q-Que es esto? ¿Qué está pasando? ¡¿Me eligió a mí para ser su primera vez?! Bueno eso es genial… ¡No, aun no estoy preparado mentalmente!" –pensaba el muchacho.

-¿No soy buena para ti? –preguntó la chica.

-¡N-No, no es eso! –responde Issei agitando los brazos.

-He pensado en ello, y esta es la única forma –comenta Rias.

-¿L-La única forma? -.

-Si lo hago por mi voluntad no debería haber problema alguno. Sí, creo que eres el indicado… además estarás completamente enamorado en cuestión de minutos –comentaba la pelirroja.

¿¡Que demonios estaba diciendo la presidenta?! Era lo que pensaba el pobre Issei, acordonado contra la pared.

La pelirroja se había desnudado casi por completo y estaba obligando a su peón tocarla, algo que era casi imposible para él ya que no estaba seguro de si querer hacerlo.

Pero antes de que pudieran seguir un círculo mágico se hizo presente en la habitación del muchacho, de donde salió una mujer de cabello gris vestida de criada. La mujer no solo interrumpió aquel acto sino que también se presentó como la reina del hermano de Rias, Sirzechs Lucifer. Rias no tuvo otra opción que dejar lo que estaba haciendo ya que era tarde, por lo que decidió marcharse con aquella mujer de nombre Grayfia, dejando a Issei muy confundido sobre como actuó ella.

En la mañana mientras caminaba hacia la academia, charlaba junto con Asia y Kiba acerca de lo que le pasaba a la presidenta.

-¿Qué que eso lo que le estará preocupando a la presidenta? Hmmm… probablemente sea algo relacionado con la familia Gremory –comenta el rubio.

-¿Akeno-san podría saber algo? –pregunta Issei.

-Ella es la mano derecha de Buchou así que es probable… -responde Kiba, pero en eso se pone muy serio.

-¿Qué? ¿Sucede algo, Kiba? –pregunta el castaño.

-Creo que me acabo de dar cuenta de algo… -responde el rubio.

Todos se dirigieron rápidamente a la vieja escuela, y cuando entraron al salón del club vieron a Rias, Koneko y Akeno siendo acompañadas por Grayfia.

-Ahora que todos están aquí, voy a decirles… -habló la pelirroja, levantándose de su asiento, pero justo en ese momento, del otro lado de la sala un círculo mágico aparece, revelando unas poderosas llamas junto con el alarido de un ave. De entre esas llamas se vio a un hombre, aparentemente joven,rubio, vestido con un traje de etiqueta rojo.

-Ha pasado un tiempo desde que visité el mundo de los humanos. He venido a verte, mi querida Rias –dice el tipo, dándose la vuelta y revelando su rostro: sí, era joven, tenía unas largas líneas debajo de sus ojos parecidas a unas pronunciadas ojeras, sus irise eran azules y su cabello tenía un extraño peinado con una parte de su melena peinada hacia arriba.

Rias lo miró mal, Issei se preguntó quién era él y Grayfia le contestó: aquel hombre era Riser Phoenix, el líder del poderoso clan Phoenix además de ser un demonio de sangre pura de clase alta. Y por si fuera poco… el prometido de no podía creer que él fuera el prometido de su presidenta.

Luego de las presentaciones (y para malestar de la pelirroja) aquel tipo, Riser, se sentó junto con ella en uno de los sillones del club para tomar un poco de té. Ciertamente estaba siendo muy repudiable para Rias.

-"¿¡Este monstruo repugnante es el prometido de Buchou?!" –piensa Issei, muy enojado.

Riser, por su parte, acariciaba tanto cabello como piernas de la pelirroja, sin vergüenza alguna.

-Basta, Riser. Ya te lo había dicho, no me quiero casar contigo –expresa la muchacha, levantándose del sillón indignada.

-Pero Rias, dudo que tus padres acepten tales palabras egoístas sin que les afecte –comenta Riser.

-Yo no pienso perjudicar a mi familia. A mis padres solo les gusta el potencial de su hija política, pero yo seré la que alija con quien casarme –responde Rias.

-El número de demonios de sangre pura disminuyó drásticamente después de la última guerra, y eso es un problema que afecta a todos los demonios. Tanto tu padre como Sirzechs-sama decidieron esto con el futuro en mente –explica el rubio demoniaco, solos su tono de voz le hacía ver como alguien despreciable.

-Mi padre, mi hermano y los demás toman las cosas con demasiada rapidez. No lo diré de nuevo, Riser. No me casaré contigo –responde la pelirroja, pero en eso es tomada del mentón por su prometido.

-Rias, debes de saber que estoy cargando con la bandera de la familia Phoenix en estos momentos… y no dejaré que el barro ensucie esa bandera. Te arrastraré al infierno, incluso si tengo que quemar vivos a todos tus sirvientes –dice Riser.

Los ojos enfrentados de ambos demonios, tanto de Rias como de Riser, se iluminaron con un resplandor demoniaco que indicaba que estaban por darse a pelear. Sin embargo, y justo a tiempo, Grayfia interrumpió debidamente. Ella explicó que, si Rias no podía resolver este problema por medios normales, se pondría en curso otro método: un Juego de Puntuación.

El juego de puntuación consistía en las mismas bases que el ajedrez: los amos enfrentan a sus siervos con los del oponente, por ello cada miembro del clan tenía asignada una pieza de ajedrez en específico.

Riser empezó a alardear acerca de sus victorias en muchos juegos, incluido éste. Él preguntó a Rias si todos los que estaban presentes eran todas las piezas de ella, y junto con es pregunta mostró sus correspondientes esclavos… o mejor dicho esclavas.

Frente a los presentes aparecieron todas las piezas de Riser, todas eran mujeres… e Issei se lamentaba por ello. Pero lo peor estaba por venir… cuando Riser llamó a su reina, Yubella, una chica bastante bien proporcionada, para que vaya a su lado, y así poder besarla.

Todos estaban más que sorprendidos e indignados con tal acción, sobretodo Issei, quien lo estaba insultando debido a ello.

-¿¡Quien necesita un puto juego?! ¡Terminaré esto ahora! –grita Issei, convocando la BoostedGear y lanzándose al ataque.

-¡Nera! –llama Riser. Una pequeña niña vestida con un kimono rojo y blanco aparece ante Issei, empuñando una vara con una pelota en ambos extremos.

-¿Una chica pequeña? No puedo… -susurró el castaño, pero era demasiado tarde, aquella "niña" se lanzó velozmente contra Issei, golpeándolo fuertemente en el estómago y lanzándolo hacia el techo. El joven cae estrepitosamente al suelo. Rias fue en su ayuda.

¡Ja! No pensé que alguien con el legendario BoostedGear fuera un chico tan débil –se burla el rubio de Phoenix.

-Bien, si así lo quieres resolveremos esto con un juego de puntuación –dice la pelirroja.

-Entonces está decidido –habla Grayfia.

-Riser… sin dudas te derrotaré –dice la presidenta del club.

-Bueno, te estaré esperando, mi querida Rias. Nos vemos en el juego –se despidió el rubio, riéndose a carcajadas mientras desaparecía en una columna de fuego.

La pelirroja se le quedó viendo despectivamente al tiempo que sostenía a su peón caído. Issei estaba muy lastimado, ese golpe había sido muy fuerte, pero por suerte estaba Asia quien se encargó de curarlo.

-Se encuentra bien, ¿verdad? –pregunta Grayfia, viendo a Issei postrado en el sofá.

-Él estará bien –responde Rias.

-Solo tendrás doce días a partir de hoy –dice la mujer de cabello gris.

-¿Doce días? -.

-Para el encuentro entre tú y Riser-sama. Él conoce muy bien el poder que posee, por eso lo regañé cuando intentó hacer lo indebido –responde Grayfia.

-Es algo triste pero debo hacerlo, y con mucho gusto aceptaré los términos para ello –dice Rias.

Después de todo ello llevaron a Issei hasta su casa, viajando a través de un portal (Método simple). Allí podría descansar mejor, y al día siguiente comenzaría su entrenamiento.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Issei estaba nuevamente postrado, ahora en su cama, pero tenía una expresión de molestia sumada a la tristeza.

-De nuevo lo hice… no sólo la regué sino que también fui derrotado de una manera humillante por una niña pequeña, que a decir verdad era muy fuerte, nunca debí subestimarla… -se lamentaba el joven, mientras apoyaba una mano sobre su rostro.

De repente el celular sonó, era un mensaje.

-¿Huh? Me pregunto quién será… -se dice a sí mismo. Cuando toma el pequeño aparato entre sus manos vio el mensaje.

"_Issei-kun, lamento estar molestándote tanto, pero me preguntaba si podrías venir una vez más, prometo no molestarte más. Necesito decirte algo…_

_Por favor ponte en contacto conmigo, he tratado de llamarte pero no contestabas…_

_Espero puedas venir, no importa si no puedes. Estaré esperando._

_Adiós."_

Exacto, ese mensaje era de Arixa. Ya era de noche, pero no la dejaría esperando, iría a su apartamento aunque sea un rato ya que en pocas horas debía partir con Buchou para su entrenamiento. Rápidamente el castaño se vistió y bajó, tomó su bicicleta y pedaleó lo más rápido que pudo en la dirección acordada… la misma de hecho.

Al llegar trató de verse lo mejor posible, aunque fuera algo imposible. Subió las escaleras y a paso apresurado se dirigió hasta la puerta del apartamento de su convocadora.

Esperó unos minutos. Pensó que a lo mejor ella no estaba allí pero se equivocó cuando, a punto de darse la vuelta para retirarse la puerta se abrió, y Arixa apareció tras ella, cambiada, como era de esperarse. Ahora llevaba puesta una remera negra con un escote en U amplio a juego con unos ajustados pantalones de tres cuartos blancos y unos zapatos rosas con tacones bajos.

-¡O-Ohayo, Arixa-chan! –saluda el castaño, dándose la vuelta rápidamente.

-Ohayo, Issei-kun. Etto… ¿viniste con rapidez? –saluda y pregunta la chica, extrañada. Se podía ver que la remera de Issei estaba algo sudada.

-¡Oh! Perdón… sí, vine rápido, es que dentro de unas horas debo partir con Buchou para un entrenamiento –responde el castaño.

-Ah, pero no tardaré mucho –dice la chica sonriendo.

Bueno… ¿Qué tanto podría tomar una pequeña charla si aquella linda chica se lo pedía?

-Anda vamos, no pienso hacerte perder mucho tiempo, ¿sí? –insiste Arixa.

-Bueno, está bien, no hace falta que insistas tanto, igual iba a aceptar jeje –responde Issei.

-Me alegro. Bien, ven quiero preguntarte algo–dice la chica, arrastrando al castaño dentro.

Arixa lo obligó a sentarse en el sofá de las noches anteriores, para más comodidad. Issei trataba de sonreír para esconder su preocupación y tristeza al acordarse de lo que hizo en el club y lo que tenía que hacer después de hablar con la pelinegra la cual estaba allí, mirándolo fijamente.

-No sé si te molestará pero al fin y al cabo te preguntaré ¿Por qué estás así? Pareces… preocupado y siento que estás emanando tristeza… -interroga Arixa.

¿Acaso aquella chica era psíquica? Porque adivinó los sentimientos de Issei en ese momento.

-Ehm… es una larga historia… -dice Issei, derrumbando su sonrisa y mostrando su verdadero rostro.

-Entonces cuéntame. No creo que tome mucho tiempo. Anda dime, ¿y si te puedo ayudar en ello? –pide la pelinegra.

Issei rio levemente. ¿En qué podría ayudarle aquella chica humana que sólo lo contrato quien sabe por qué razones? Ella sólo quería saber el por qué de la cara larga del castaño, quizás se estaba refiriendo a darle aliento con palabras.

-"Bien, se lo contaré" –pensó decidido el muchacho.

Issei comenzó a relatarle lo que le ocurrió ese día, probablemente el peor de todos para él. Dijo que, al llegar a la academia, recibió una impactante visita: el prometido de Rias, Riser Phoenix, un demonio de clase alta, apareció para visitar a la pelirroja. El tipo era desagradable a simple vista, y cometió acto repudiable a la vista de todos los presentes, por ello mismo Issei, queriendo arreglar todo de la manera rápida (con violencia) se enfrentó a una sirviente de Riser… lamentablemente Issei salió perdiendo muy mal de ahí. Recibió mucho daño.

-Moooo, eres un descuidado. Tienes que aprender a evaluar las situaciones cuidadosamente. Solo si de verdad crees poder lidiar con un enemigo más grande que tú entonces enfrentate a él, pero espera… ¿dijiste que una niña pequeña te dio una paliza? –dice y luego pregunta Arixa.

-Así es, que lamentable… -responde el castaño, cabizbajo.

-Que problema… -susurra acongojada la chica –Entonces por eso ahora tienes que ir a entrenar con tu ama, para así ganar ese tal juego que propusieron para arreglar las cosas, ¿no? –pregunta nuevamente la pelinegra.

-Sí, realmente estoy arrepentido de mis estúpidas acciones, si tan solo no lo hubiera hecho… -.

-Pero lo hiciste, no tienes que preocuparte tanto por ello, Issei-kun, lo hecho ya está hecho y no hay marcha atrás. Todo sucede por algo, ¿no es así? –dice Arixa. La chica sonaba muy comprensiva de acuerdo a lo que le decía el Sekiryuutei. Issei sonrió ante ese hecho.

-Sí, supongo que sí. Te agradezco que hayas escuchado mis palabras, Arixa-chan –agradece el castaño, levantándose de su asiento. Arixa se tensó.

-¡N-No tienes que agradecerme por ello, pero por favor aun no te vayas! ¡Tengo que preguntarte algo más, aparte de decirte algo importante! –rogó ella.

Issei dudaba acerca de si quedarse o no, el tiempo corría y no exactamente a su favor, pero… Arixa uso un método muy efectivo: el Ojitos de Cachorro No Jutsu. Eso era más que infalible, y si se trataba de Issei…

-¡Vale vale, no me iré! –exclama el castaño muy rojo por ver la linda cara que puso Arixa para hacer que no se vaya.

-¡Gracias! –dice ella con una sonrisa, pero luego se puso seria, algo que confundió más a Issei.

-Bueno, con respecto a todo lo que me has contado puedo deducir que aun eres un demonio que no ha despertado su pleno potencial. Cielos… esos doce días que le asignaron a tu ama no serán efectivos. Para ser fuerte se necesitan muchos años de entrenamiento, esto no es cuestión de la noche a la mañana, tampoco es cuestión de que seas demonio u otra cosa. Hay que ser realistas aunque sea duro ¿comprendes, Issei-kun? –explica la pelinegra.

-Comprendo, tienes toda la razón… -responde el aludido con una tristeza que denotaba que su ánimo estaba quizás por los suelos. Arixa tenía razón, ese tiempo estimado no le serviría para nada.

-Sin embargo… -dijo ella de repente.

-¿Qué? –pregunta Issei.

-Hay algo que puedo hacer para remediar tu situación, pero te aviso que solo lo haré si tu lo quieres así –responde Arixa, generando más dudas que respuestas en el muchacho.

-Pues dímelo y ahí lo veré –le dice Issei.

-Claro –le sonríe la chica –Issei, puedo ser tu tutora, yo puedo entrenarte en todos esos doce días, yo puedo convertirte en alguien muy poderoso, te lo juro –le responde ella, convencida.

…

Issei no entendió para nada lo que dijo, creyó que le estaba tomando por tonto.

-Esto es una broma, ¿verdad? –aquellas palabras salieron solas de la boca del Sekiryuutei.

-¿Broma? Issei-kun te lo pregunté seriamente, me siento indignada… ¿Piensas que yo te haría una broma con un asunto tan serio como este? Que malo eres… -comenta la chica, enojada, cruzada de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

-¡No, no! ¡Yo…! –Issei se toma la frente –Perdóname, no es que sea malo, solo que… no me gusta ser engañado, es todo… -dice el castaño al respecto.

-Bueno, está bien, te perdono. Pero respóndeme, por favor, así podremos comenzar mañana con tu entrenamiento especial –dice la chica.

-Pero… ¿Cómo piensas entrenarme? Eres… eres una humana, el entrenamiento normal que tu conoces ahora no será muy efectivo conmigo… -comenta Issei.

Arixa lo miró por unos segundos, y soltó un leve suspiro.

-Issei-kun… justamente era eso de lo que quería hablar contigo. Verás… yo en cierta parte te he mentido, pero lo hice para que no tengas conclusiones equivocadas acerca de mí –dice Arixa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –pregunta el castaño, serio y confundido.

-Te lo mostraré –dice la pelinegra.

-¿Mostrarme… qué? –pregunta de nuevo Issei.

El castaño empezó a sentir algo raro bajo sus pies, como una extraña sensación de un leve viento helado. Puso su mirada en el suelo y vio, atónito, como cosas similares a serpientes de fuego se contorneaban a través del piso en dirección a Arixa. Millones de esas "cosas" la rodearon creando una especie de esfera que la ocultaron. Issei cayó de la impresión, si ver a Yuuma sacar su faceta de ángel caído frente a él, esto estaba en un nivel distinto.

De pronto una luz blanca cegó la visión de Issei, él un poco tarde se tapó los ojos con su brazo. Pocos segundos después, cuando la luz se fue el castaño se sacó la protección de sus ojos. Lo que vio a continuación lo dejó… pasmado, sin palabras.

-E-Ettooo… ¿Me veo mal? –pregunta Arixa, mirando la reacción de Issei.

_**Continuará…**_


	2. Capítulo 2: La Princesa - Entrenamiento

**Disclaimer: High School DxD (y las referencias a series ajenas al fic) es/son propiedad de su respectivo creador, yo solo tomo su argumento y personajes para crear una entretenida historia sin fines de lucro. Los elementos de otras series de anime ajenas a lo propuesto aquí en este fic pueden ser esporádicos o no, depende de la situación.**

**Agradezco a todas las personas que le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia colocándola en su lista de favoritos/seguimiento. Espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado.**

**La Princesa y el Dragón**

**Capítulo 2: La Princesa Guerrera / El Entrenamiento**

Una luz blanca cegó la visión de Issei, él un poco tarde se tapó los ojos con su brazo. Pocos segundos después, cuando percibió que la luz se fue el castaño se sacó la protección de sus ojos. Lo que vio a continuación lo dejó… pasmado, sin palabras.

-E-Ettooo… ¿Me veo mal? –pregunta Arixa, mirando la reacción de Issei.

Frente a los ojos del castaño aquella muchacha se encontraba ahora muy cambiada: su cabello se hizo alargó un poco más de lo que estaba anteriormente, y en la parte de atrás tenía atado un moño blanco grande. Arixa estaba vestida con un atrayente y pulcro kimono blanco de falda larga que casi tocaba el suelo, aquella falda dejaba ver una parte de sus piernas –cubiertas casi en su totalidad por unas medias largas- ya que estaba un poco abierta en el frente. En la cintura tenía atada una especie de cinta azul y negra, de la cual sobresalían dos largos listones. En la parte del busto y brazos, el kimono se abría para revelar sus hombros desnudos y una pequeña parte de su (algo voluminoso) pecho, los brazos estaban cubiertos por mangas largas y grandes que abarcaban casi en su totalidad hasta poco más de las manos. Por último sus pies calzaban en unas extrañas sandalias –que al mismo tiempo parecían zapatos- con un estilo raro, sus solapas traseras se levantaban como si fueran llamas azules, el calzado de cada pie tenía un pequeño moño azul por delante.

Issei se quedó sin habla ante la gran imagen que tenía frente a él.

-¡Eh! Issei-kun, ¿vas a decir algo o no? –Pregunta Arixa, un poco preocupada y nerviosa –Vamos dime, ¿me veo bien o me veo mal? ¡Por favor contesta! –exige luego.

-Eh… ¡Oh, Lo siento! ¡Te ves muy bien en ese kimono, Arixa-chan! –exclama rápidamente el aludido sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

-Aaahhh jaja… ¿De verdad? Pues gracias –agradece la chica, aliviada –A decir verdad este vestido no es mío, aunque lo haya modificado ligeramente el diseño original le pertenece a una gran amiga que conocí en un viaje, una chica bastante divertida aunque seria, ella era un espíritu de fuego, su nombre era… Ah! Kotori, Itsuka Kotori –dice luego la pelinegra, echando unas risillas.

-¿Espíritu… de fuego? –pregunta Issei, volviendo a su estado de confusión.

-Sip, Kotori era su nombre humano y Efreet era llamada cuando era un espíritu, yo la entrené y la ayude a controlar su poder cuando su tonto "hermano" no pudo cuando la besó, ya que el sellaba sus poderes o algo así, no me acuerdo mucho… –responde la chica, generando aun mucha más confusión en el castaño que antes -*suspira* Le llevaré un pastel como pago por dejarme usar sus ideas, ahora que me han dicho que me queda bien… -comenta luego, sonriéndole a Issei. De nuevo el muchacho se sonrojó.

La juventud es algo linda, ¿no creen?

-E-Entonces… -tartamudea el pobre muchacho.

-¡Oh, sí! –Exclama la pelinegra como si se hubiera acordado de algo importante –Ahora me presentaré como es debido. Es un placer, Issei-kun, me llamo Arixa y muchos me conocen como La Princesa Guerrera –se presenta ella nuevamente, haciendo una leve reverencia como las mujeres de las sociedades antiguas.

- El placer es mío… -habla Issei, sin dejar su expresión de asombro hacia la chica. Arixa estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

-¡Vamos, levántate! ¡No me gusta que te quedes mirándome de esa manera! –exclama ella, algo sonrojada mientras que obligaba al castaño a levantarse.

-¡Vale, lo siento! –se disculpa Issei.

-¡Issei! –llama de pronto la chica, poniéndose frente al Sekiryuutei, el cual se sobresaltó ante tal acción -¿Me dejarás enseñarte? –pregunta luego.

Issei no pudo evitar mirar directamente a los ojos de aquella chica… le parecían tan extraños aquellos orbes oculares, los cuales parecían estar suplicando pero no por gusto ni por placer, él no podía deducirlo, tenía una extraña sensación al verlos…

-Está bien, está bien, dejaré que seas mi tutora, pero… aún no sé cómo es que me entrenarás –responde el castaño desviando la mirada con algo de nerviosismo.

-¡Yahoooo! –gritó de alegría la muchacha, sorprendiendo a Issei.

¿Tanto le alegraba el ser su tutora de entrenamiento?

-¡No puedo esperar a ver lo fuerte que te haré, Issei! Pero por ahora es preferible que te vayas, ya es muy tarde y si mal no recuerdo tienes que partir en pocas horas con tu ama, ¿no? –dice la pelinegra, sonando feliz al principio y más serializada y un poco pícara al final.

El castaño cayó en la cuenta.

-¡Ay carajo! –Exclamó el muchacho, dándose cuenta tarde de la grosería que dijo frente a la dama – ¡Oh lo siento, de veras! –se disculpa luego.

Arixa se ríe por lo que dijo e hizo.

-¡Jajaja no te preocupes por eso ahora! Vamos, vete, nos veremos allá. Suerte con el viaje de ida –exclama la chica con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro al momento que su vestimenta cambiaba y volvía a ser la de antes.

-Bueno, entonces ya me marcho. Buenas noches, Arixa-chan –saluda Issei, bajando las escaleras con rapidez.

-¡Adioooooos Issei-kun! ¡Nos veremos en la mañana! –despidió la chica, casi gritando.

Issei se rio por lo bajo y decidió irse antes de que algún vecino los oyera y decidiera quejarse, pero afortunadamente pudo irse sin problemas.

Durante todo el trayecto Issei no pudo más que pensar en todo lo excepcionalmente raro que había pasado en esas horas que estuvo con la chica que lo había convocado y firmado un contrato con él, aun no caía en la cuenta de que ella tuvo aquella… transformación que la hizo verse más linda que antes… ¿Espera qué?.

-"¿¡Qué demonios estoy pensando?! ¡Concéntrate en lo que tienes que hacer, Issei!" –se regañó mentalmente a sí mismo el joven, mientras que llegaba a su casa.

Entre el tiempo que tardó en comer algo rápido y darse una ducha previa al descanso se hicieron las dos de la madrugada, muy tarde para el muchacho. Una parte de él se lamentaba acostarse tan tarde pero por otra sentía que había hecho lo correcto… aunque lo correcto era indeciso ahora.

No había más remedio. Issei decidió acostarse, peor era nada. En cuanto su cabeza tocó su almohada quedó profundamente dormido. Vaya, después de todo el Sekiryuutei sí parecía tener el sueño pesado…

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Cerca de las cinco de la madrugada ya Issei tuvo que levantarse. Sí sí, era muy bonito ese horario para levantarse… ¿pero que más se le podía hacer?

Afortunadamente (y para gran desconcierto de Issei) el castaño se levantó bien descansado, con muchas energías y ánimos a pesar de haber dormido solo tres horas. Eso, a pesar de ser más que bueno, era muy raro. El dormir era esencial, aun si eras demonio o ángel había que descansar el tiempo adecuado… pero Issei se levantó muy enérgico, y… aunque sea extraño había que aprovecharlo sin dudar.

De pronto cierta rubia entra a la habitación del muchacho, poniendo una cara de asombro seguida de una gran sonrisa.

-¡Oh, Issei-san buenos días! Pensé que aún seguías dormido –saluda Asia, vivaz como siempre.

-Jaja no, por suerte hoy no. Ah y buenos días también para ti, Asia –saluda el muchacho –Será mejor que nos apresuremos si queremos llegar rápido donde Buchou y los demás –.

-¡Hai! –responde Asia enérgicamente.

Ambos no perdieron ni un segundo en alistarse e ir al encuentro con los demás integrantes del club de ocultismo, y de ahí en más (exacto, caminando) fueron hasta el lugar donde pasarían la semana y media entrenando.

Como primer paso del entrenamiento Rias ordenó que tanto Issei, Kiba y Koneko llevaran el equipaje. Koneko llevaba un bolsón semejante a una montaña, Kiba otro bolsón más pequeño y al final de todo estaba Issei, con un más chico que el que llevaba Kiba.

-"Esto no puede ser… están cargando mucho más peso que yo…" –pensó el Sekiryuutei, agotado mientras veía a los dos anteriormente mencionados llevar toda esa carga.

Caminaron un gran tramo, lamentablemente faltaba lo peor: subir una ladera bastante empinada. Pan comido para los demás, pero para Issei… bueno, no hace falta decirlo.

Al llegar arriba el castaño estaba, literalmente, muerto por el gran esfuerzo, pero tanto él como Asia exclamaron al ver el hermoso lugar en donde se hospedarían: era una gran mansión-hotel, con un lago artificial a lo lejos. Todo tenía un aspecto de lujo increíble.

-¡Es maravilloso! –dijo Asia, emocionada.

-Bien, entremos y comencemos nuestro entrenamiento de inmediato –anuncia Rias mientras caminaba.

-¿¡D-De inmediato?! –Exclama Issei -¡Como pensaba Buchou, eres un ogro! -.

-No, soy un demonio –contesta ella sonriendo.

No perdieron tiempo al entrar, y cuando lo hicieron se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, para así cambiarse y comenzar con el "programa de fortalecimiento".

Así, para casi al mediodía, estaban todos listos en la zona de atrás de aquella enorme mansión (y también hotel)

La primera lección era medir y aumentar la velocidad de los ataques y la reacción de Issei, por ello el mejor tutor para ese momento era Kiba. Él y el castaño tomaron un bokuto para cada uno casi el doble de largo que sus brazos.

-Bien, Issei-kun, ven a por mí con todo lo que tengas –dice Kiba, poniéndose en posición defensiva.

-Ok Kiba, no me contendré… ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –responde Issei, lanzándose al ataque.

Si bien Issei daba todo de sí mismo no era suficiente. Cada "ataque" que él lanzaba era fácilmente bloqueable por Kiba, se podía notar ya a simple vista cuando el rubio no hacía mucho esfuerzo al detener los movimientos del castaño.

-Lo estás haciendo mal. En el kendo no solo te enfocas en el movimiento de la espada sino también del enemigo –explicaba Kiba al mismo tiempo que se movía.

Issei quería asestar el "golpe de gracia" pero Kiba se movió a tiempo evadiéndolo para luego usar su propia espada de madera y dejar, con un golpe seco, desarmado al castaño.

-Sorprendente, como se esperaba de un Caballo –dijo decir el Sekiryuutei, asombrado.

-¡Vamos, no bajes la guardia! –exclama Kiba, queriendo darle un golpe pero Issei fue más rápido y lo esquivó a tiempo. En verdad aquel golpe no iba en serio por parte de Kiba, por ello Issei tuvo la ventaja para evadirlo.

El castaño rápidamente tomo su bokuto y continuó con el entrenamiento con el rubio como su tutor.

Para casi al atardecer ya habían terminado. Issei estaba muy cansado pero con una leve sonrisa: Rias lo había felicitado porque mejoró un poco en cuanto a agilidad se trataba.

-"Bien! No defraudaré a Buchou!" –pensó el castaño, acompañando a sus demás compañeros al interior del hotel para descansar.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

-Bueno, mañana tengo práctica de magia con Akeno-san, espero poder demostrar algo bueno… -susurra para sí mismo el Sekiryuutei mientras se vestía, pero en eso no pudo evitar pensar en cierta chica de cabello negro.

-Arixa-chan… -susurra el joven –Dijo que me vería hoy aquí, pero… no la he visto aun. Quizás haya entrado en un momento en el que estaba entrenando… *suspiro* creo que lo dejaré en duda. Por mientras yo continuaré mi entrenamiento con Buchou, prometo que progresaré y derrotaré a Riser a cualquier costo con tal de evitar ese falso matrimonio entre él y Buchou -.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse acomodó unas cosas en la habitación y se dispuso a dormir. Eran casi las once de la noche, pero él no quería perder tiempo justamente por la obvia razón de que necesitaría todas sus energías mañana por la mañana.

La luz se apagó, y el cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el sueño.

…

..

.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

El suelo crujía bajo sus pies, un leve viento frío rozaba la superficie de su piel. Cada paso que daba producía sonidos de hojas y pequeñas ramas quebrándose debajo de él.

Su forma de correr era algo tonta, desequilibrada, pero no perdía las esperanzas.

Aquel extraño bosque de infinitos y esbeltos árboles que se perdían en la lejanía del cielo con su altura sin fin.

Si miraba a su izquierda no vería nada, solo aquellos árboles que se perdían en una neblina espesa. Lo mismo pasaría si se inclinaba a su izquierda, o si daba la vuelta para contemplar la vista a sus espaldas.

No, él solo seguiría corriendo. Torpemente pero seguiría su rumbo, ya que una luz en el horizonte parecía guiarlo.

La vista hacia delante y contemplando aquella luz lejana que lo iba guiando era lo que lo impulsaba a seguir. Nada de pensamientos ni acciones ajenas que solo perjudicarían su actual estado.

Afortunadamente, lo que parecía ser una eternidad corriendo tras aquella luz –la cual parecía alejarse más y más- llegó hasta un bellísimo lugar… bueno, bello no sería la palabra exacta para describir tal escena.

Era un paisaje de ensueño: con la extraña neblina leve que acompaña visiones utópicas y fantásticas él podía ver un montón de colores vivaces, muchos que conocía y muchos otros que ni siquiera habían sido registrados por el ojo humano.

Todo explotaba del colorido y el brillo que parecían antinaturales. Él no tenía palabras para describir lo que estaba viendo.

De repente se le vino a la cabeza un pensamiento: seguir. Seguir adelante. No sabía por qué pero decidió aceptar ese pensamiento.

Así que bajó aquella montaña de césped de fuerte color verde. Iba descalzo pero eso no le importó… o mejor dicho sí, ya que podía sentirse bien al no tener unos molestos zapatos en ellos.

Cruzó bosques, lagos y campos extensos. Estaba realizando, sin duda alguna, una gran travesía, pero no importaba mientras que su deseo de llegar fuera más importante.

Para su suerte ya había llegado, después de lo que parecían días y días sin parar a descansar ni un segundo.

Sus ojos le ofrecían la vista de un enorme descampado, y más adelante había un gran trozo de árbol cortado, en el que estaba sentada una figura en lo alto, contemplando los planetas que se veían cercanos a ese mundo de fantasía.

Él se acercó hasta aquel árbol partido, mirando fijamente a la figura. De pronto ésta parece inclinarse levemente para mirar a su nuevo acompañante.

-Que bueno que llegas. Te estaba esperando, Issei-kun –dice la figura con una voz femenina.

Issei, quién miraba fijamente a aquella persona, solo iba vestido con una remera blanca algo grande para su cuerpo y un pantalón de una medida un poco grande también.

-Un segundo… ¿tú eres…? –iba a preguntar el castaño, pero la figura lo interrumpe, bajando del árbol.

-Soy yo, Arixa. ¿Pensabas que no vendría para entrenarte? –dice la chica, de una manera calmada y una sonrisa cálida.

-Pues… -susurra el muchacho, un poco cabizbajo.

-Pues estoy aquí, y no me he olvidado de ti –responde Arixa sin dejar su sonrisa.

Issei levanta la cabeza, la mira y luego le devuelve la sonrisa. Después de eso sus ojos miran a todos lados con un rostro que denotaba confusión.

-¿En donde… me encuentro? –pregunta Issei, posando su mirada de nuevo en la joven frente a él.

-Estás en un lugar especial para tu desarrollo tanto físico como espiritual, aquí puedo enseñarte a mí manera sin tener que preocuparnos de que te canses por exigirte demasiado. Aquí puedes entrenar el tiempo que desees y no te cansarás, en otras palabras… es perfecto para lo que queremos hacer tú y yo. ¡Ven, vamos a comenzar! –responde Arixa, para luego tomar al castaño de la mano y llevarlo con ella hasta un poco más allá.

Issei se sonroja debido a ello, pero… cuando Arixa tomó su mano sintió una calidez que puso aquella sonrisa que se esbozaba ahora en su rostro.

La chica lo llevó hasta un poco más lejos, bajando una llanura. Abajo se podían distinguir unos palos clavados al suelo, los cuales estaban revestidos con una especia de goma.

Ahí comenzó el entrenamiento.

Arixa ordenaba, guiaba, aconsejaba a Issei como tenía que golpear aquellos postes. El castaño lanzaba puñetazos y patadas a los postes mientras que Arixa iba indicándole como debía efectuar cada golpe, como enfocar de manera correcta la energía de su cuerpo en sus brazos para generar más impacto.

Issei golpeaba y golpeaba a aquel palo sin descanso; puñetazos ligeros, otros más fuertes, bajos e incluso altos, también patadas. Todos ellos en un primer momento fueron efectuados por el castaño de una manera torpe, ya que él nunca había peleado, y también el hecho de que en ese mundo fantástico extrañamente las cosas se le dificultaban mucho más que en el real. Aparte de estar golpeando, la joven tutora del Sekiryuutei lo obligaba a hacer flexiones de brazos, sentadillas, abdominales, y cargar con elementos pesados del lugar para incrementar su fuerza y resistencia.

Luego de muchos días de intensa práctica –sin descanso, como es obvio- y con el correcto seguimiento de Arixa a su lado, Issei se había vuelto increíblemente fuerte y resistente.

Con un solo golpe destrozó aquel poste que tenía aproximadamente veinte centímetros de grosor.

-¡Excelente! –felicitó Arixa con una gran sonrisa a su pupilo.

-Gracias jeje –responde Issei, rascándose la nuca, un poco avergonzado.

-Te has vuelto muy fuerte, Issei-kun, pero aún debemos seguir practicando. Tu potencial es enorme, y si pasamos el mayor tiempo posible aquí te aseguro que saldrás victorioso fácilmente en ese juego de puntuación –dice la pelinegra.

Issei sonrió ante aquel comentario, mirándose ambas manos.

-Te lo agradezco, Arixa-chan –agradece el castaño.

La aludida se le acerca.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, Issei-kun. Aun falta mucho para ello… -le dice ella.

Sin previo aviso Arixa se le acercó demasiado a Issei, para tomar delicadamente su rostro con sus manos y darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

…

El Sekiryuutei se puso muy rojo por aquel beso y su corazón empezó a latirle a mil pulsaciones por segundo, ni siquiera podía moverse de la gran impresión que tuvo.

-T-Tómalo como… un incentivo para que la próxima vez que vengas entrenes con muchas más ganas –expresa la chica, sonrojada también y con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

Issei quiso decirle algo, pero ya todo se oscureció a su alrededor.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

El despertador sonaba y sonaba. Issei se despertó sobresaltado debido al ruido, por lo que decidió apagar el aparato.

Aquel sueño fue bastante raro, y en cuanto lo recordó completamente un leve sonrojo cruzó sus pómulos, y se palpó la mejilla izquierda al recordar el beso. Pues… si lo pensaba aquel sueño bastante real.

Pero eso no terminaba ahí. Issei podía sentirse más fuerte después de salir de la cama. Eso sin dudas le hizo pensar que aquel sueño SÍ fue real después de todo.

Cuando se fijó en la hora rápidamente se vistió y fue a encontrarse con los demás.

Hoy tocaba el día con Akeno. Issei practicaría magia con ella, así que se encontraron en una sala. Asia también estaba allí ya que esa lección iba muy bien con su sacred gear.

-No, eso está mal –le decía la vicepresidenta al Sekiryuutei –Debes reunir el poder mágico del aura que rodea tu cuerpo. Debes concentrarte y sentir el flujo de la energía para así poder manipularla –explicaba ella.

Eso estaba siendo difícil para el muchacho. Ponía bastante esfuerzo por reunir energía en su mano, pero le era casi imposible.

-¡Lo hice! –exclamó Asia.

Akeno e Issei voltearon para ver a la rubia, y efectivamente lo había logrado. Una masa de energía verde estaba flotando en las manos de la alfil del clan.

-Ara ara, después de todo Asia tiene bastante talento para el uso de la magia

Las mejillas de Asia se sonrojaron luego de que Akeno la elogiara. Issei no pudo evitar sentirse realmente apenado por su mediocre desempeño en la magia. Logró reunir energía al final, pero… solo fue del tamaño de un grano de arroz, a comparación con el de Asia que parecía una pelota de softball. Pero por lo menos mantenía las esperanzas con su Boosted Gear.

-Ahora usaremos esa magia para crear fuego o electricidad. Pueden hacerlo imaginándolo, pero para un novato es mejor usarla en agua o fuego de verdad y controlarlo con la magia –explica la pelinegra, trayendo consigo una botella con agua hasta la mitad del envase.

Akeno la apoya en la mesa de la sala, y transmite su poder mágico hacia dentro de la botella. El agua dentro de la botella se congeló a tal grado que tomó la forma de varios picos que destrozaron el envase. Tanto Asia como Issei se sorprendieron bastante con eso.

-Asia-chan quiero que hagas esto. Issei-kun, tú continúa practicando reunir poder mágico. La fuente de la magia es la imaginación. De cualquier forma es importante transformar lo que hay en tu mente en realidad –ordena la chica.

Sí, decirlo es fácil, pero el hacerlo es algo completamente distinto…

-Es simple si lo haces usando la forma de algo en lo que eres bueno o con lo que piensas con regularidad –

-"¿Lo que pienso con regularidad? O sea…" –pensó el muchacho, concentrándose… en los pechos de Akeno, Sí, era de esperarse.

El Sekiryuutei los imagino por sobre la ropa de la vicepresidenta como si fueran dos grandes melones (literalmente claro, refiriéndonos al tamaño no a la apariencia).

-"¿¡Qué carajos estoy pensando?!" –exclama Issei en sus pensamientos, sacudiendo la cabeza para espantar esos pensamientos cochambrosos.

-¿Sucede algo, Issei-kun? –pregunta Akeno, acercándosele y poniendo sus pechos a una distancia algo preocupante para el aludido.

-¡N-No nada en lo absoluto! ¡Seguiré concentrándome! –responde el castaño.

Y así pasó el día. Issei ponía mucho empeño en reunir su energía, pero lamentablemente su concentración no era muy buena, y ese tema requería mucha, mucha concentración y paciencia, además de relajación.

Issei terminó realmente agotado. Lo bueno del día fue el relajante baño que tomó unos minutos después.

-"Aaaahhh rayos… no soy para nada bueno en la magia. Aunque me haya esforzado en grande solo conseguí hacer pequeñeces… ¡Y para colmo mañana entrenaré con Koneko-chan! Estoy perdido…" –pensaba Issei con un aura de tristeza.

Tenía que sobresalir sí o sí en toda esta semana y media, así que rápidamente finalizó su baño y fue a descansar, así estaría bien atento por la mañana.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Su cuerpo ahora caía. Caía y caía, pero no de manera caótica sino más bien lenta, como si quisiera que él disfrutara de ello. Sus ojos rodaron hacia abajo, y vieron aquel paisaje de ensueño acercarse poco a poco.

Está bien, no hay prisa después de todo.

Cuando estuvo cerca del suelo comenzó a levitar hasta tocar la superficie. Una vez con los pies en la tierra, una figura bastante conocida para él se le acercaba corriendo.

-¡Issei-kun! –saluda Arixa, vistiendo su kimono de princesa guerrera.

-¡Ohayo, Arixa-chan! –saluda también el castaño, con las misma vestimenta de la primera vez que vino a ese lugar.

-¡Que bueno que has venido! ¡Ven, te llevaré hasta el lugar donde practicaremos! ¡Hoy de seguro te encantará el entrenamiento de magia que tengo programado para ti! –exclama la chica, mientras arrastraba nuevamente a su pupilo con ella de la mano.

Issei no dijo nada, solo mostró una sonrisa al ver como actuaba aquella linda chica.

En esa ocasión el entrenamiento se dio en otra parte, una zona algo alejada de la que Issei pudo haber conocido en la primera vez, pero con la diferencia que ahora era de noche. Sí, de noche, aunque sorprendentemente todo el bosque en donde estaban ubicados los dos irradiaba una luz descomunal. Todas las plantas que estaban allí, los insectos e incluso el agua tenían un brillo especial que hasta parecía que el día no se había acabado aun.

-Este es el mejor lugar para conectarte con tu magia interior, para enfocarte en ella, conocerla, dominarla, aumentarla y transformarla a total voluntad. Comenzaremos con la relajación, un punto importante y básico para la práctica de magia –explicaba la chica, mientras se sentaba junto a un arroyo en posición de loto.

Issei copia su postura como podía, pero para él era bastante incómodo.

-Relájate, sólo te será un poco molesto al principio pero después ya te acostumbras –dice Arixa –Muy bien, ahora trata de dejar "libre" tu cuerpo. Inhala, retén el aire unos segundos y exhala. Todo ello con los ojos cerrados, observando solo la nada. Trata de no pensar en nada, y si los pensamientos te atacan sólo deja que fluyan libremente hasta desaparecer –seguía explicando y guiando la muchacha de una manera muy calmada.

La práctica fue difícil al comienzo, pero después de unos días se logró el objetivo, inclusive todo el ambiente ayudó a que Issei se relajara y se enfocara en su poder mágico interior.

-Puedo sentirlo –susurra el castaño.

-Entonces muévelo. No preguntes cómo ni por qué, solo hazlo. Mueve esa energía hacia tus manos y expúlsala levemente hasta formar una pelota de futbol entre tus manos –dijo la pelinegra.

El Sekiryuutei obedeció aquellas palabras al pie de la letra.

-Abre tus ojos –ordena Arixa.

Issei los abrió, y…

-¡Increíble! –exclamó el muchacho. Entre sus manos flotaba na esfera de energía de color anaranjado tan grande como una pelota de futbol.

-Sí –apoya Arixa –Y veo que tienes más afinidad por el elemento Fuego, a juzgar por el color de tu esfera primaria. Con unos días más, lograrás controlar la energía en su estado más puro, y entonces… -.

-Y entonces… -repitió Issei.

-Y entonces podrás dominar sin dificultad los cinco elementos, además de que ya habrás aumentado en gran cantidad tus reservas mágicas –finaliza Arixa la explicación.

-¡Eso es genial! ¡Entonces sigamos! –exclama el castaño.

-¡Sí, no hay tiempo que perder! –exclama la pelinegra también.

Ambos siguieron con el programa. Arixa, como era debido, le aconsejaba sobre los pasos que tenía que tomar para poder progresar exitosamente.

Mientras más días pasaban, tanto Issei como Arixa notaban como las reservas mágicas, así como el conocimiento y dominio de la magia, aumentaban en el cuerpo del Sekiryuutei.

-¿Puedes sentirlo? –pregunta la chica.

-Sí… me vuelvo más fuerte, tanto espiritualmente como físicamente –responde Issei.

-Exacto. El fortalecimiento físico va de la mano con el fortalecimiento espiritual. Sí o sí hay que entrenarlos juntos, separados no significan nada –explica la princesa –Muy bien, creo que por hoy daremos por terminado este entrenamiento. Para la próxima vez que nos veamos nos enfocaremos de lleno en tu fuerza y la iremos combinando con tu magia -.

-Suena perfecto –comenta Issei.

-Bien, entonces nos veremos luego. Te deseo mucha suerte, Issei-kun –saluda la chica.

Vaya, de nuevo el castaño no pudo ni despedirse cuando todo se tornó oscuro…

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Un nuevo día se alzaba ante los ojos de Issei, pero es una verdadera lástima… no iba a ser un muy buen día que digamos para él.

Hoy tocaba el entrenamiento de fuerza con Koneko, y de malas a primeras Issei fue apaleado por la chica de baja estatura.

-¡GUAAAAAA! –grita Issei, mientras era lanzado contra un árbol.

-Eres débil –dice la inexpresiva albina pequeña.

Issei se levanta pesadamente, y al reincorporarse arremete contra la chica.

-¡Voy de nuevo! –grita el castaño, lanzándose al ataque.

Koneko lo esquiva fácilmente, para luego darle una patada en la espalda y tomarlo con una llava con ambas piernas. Issei gritaba de dolor por la presión.

-Es muy imprudente que quieras atacar de esa forma a un oponente superior a ti –dice la albina, aprisionándolo con más fuerza, para luego lanzarlo.

-Maldición… aun sigo siendo un inútil. Así nunca podré superar a nadie –se queja el muchacho.

Oh, cuan equivocado estaba…

-Cada quién se especializa en algo –comenta Koneko, acercándosele.

-¿Y cual sería entonces mi especialidad? –pregunta Issei. No quería sonar enojado, así que aparentó estar extrañado y curioso por aquel comentario.

-El ser un pervertido –responde la albina.

-"No puedo creerlo…" –piensa el Sekiryuutei frustrado.

-Y hay otra más –dice luego Koneko, captando la atención del castaño –El que nunca te das por vencido -.

-¿Sí? ¡Entonces tengamos otra ronda, Koneko-chan! ¡Te probaré que soy el más fuerte! –dice Issei, enérgicamente.

-Sí –responde la chica pequeña.

Así, ambos estuvieron manteniendo una pelea de práctica hasta casi el anochecer, momento en que debían dar un alto al entrenamiento.

Issei estaba casi muerto, por suerte Asia estaba con ellos, ella se encargó de tratar sus heridas tanto internas como externas, logrando así que el Sekiryuutei se recuperara rápidamente.

-Mañana pondrás en práctica nuevamente tu manejo sobre la magia, Issei. Lo mismo va para ti, Asia –anuncia la presidenta del club.

-¡Hai, Buchou! –asienten ambos a la vez.

Después de eso, todos tomaron un baño y regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Issei se durmió rápidamente, pero esta vez lo hizo por otros motivos…

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

-¡Ohayooooo Isse-kuuun! –saludaba Arixa enérgicamente mientras veía venir a su querido pupilo nuevamente a su encuentro.

-¡Ohayo, Arixa-chan! –Issei devuelve el saludo con las mismas energías.

-¿Estás preparado? ¡Esta vez tendremos mucho más tiempo para el entrenamiento, así que no lo desaprovecharemos! ¡Vamos, sígueme! –exclama la joven mientras que tomaba nuevamente la mano de Issei y corrían juntos por los prados de doradas espigas (como en las novelas… bueno, algo parecido)

-"Pareciera como que esto ya es costumbre" –piensa Issei feliz.

Corrieron unos kilómetros hasta llegar al mismo descampado de antes. Allí, Arixa ordenó a Issei que haga flexiones de brazo, abdominales y todo lo demás de la primera vez que estuvo allí, pero ahora con la gran diferencia que se iban a enfocar solo en la fuerza.

El castaño hacia flexiones con piedras, primero una pequeña, luego fueron dos más grandes, después tres un poco más, cuatro, luego una piedra gigante como del tamaño del cuerpo de Arixa.

-¡Bien, Issei-kun, sigue así! ¡Estás fortaleciéndote mucho y muy rápido! ¡No debes parar! –gritaba la chica, animando y a la vez ordenando al joven castaño con su rutina.

No solo fueron flexiones, Issei cargó con una más enorme piedra que antes y subía varias mesetas del lugar, Arixa le obligaba que lo hiciera corriendo puesto que así ganaría más resistencia a la vez que fuerza, y también ejercitaría las piernas.

Ése sí que estaba siendo un muy duro pero fructífero entrenamiento, no podía creer que en tan poco tiempo (realidad) lograría lo que quizás era conseguido mediante años luz de entrenamiento.

-Eso es porque estás conmigo, Issei-kun. Dije que te haría el más fuerte en poco tiempo, y cumpliré mi palabra. ¡Sigue llevando piedras, luego iremos a entrenar con pelea y magia! –ordena la chica.

-¡Hai! –asiente el castaño.

Como había dicho, Arixa llevó a Issei hasta una montaña cercana, allí lo entrenaría para que pueda usar su magia en combate y además combinada cuando estaba peleando (con sus puños y algún arma)

Una vez arriba, Issei entrenó sus reflejos y golpes con un soldado oscuro (un "muñeco de pruebas animado" cortesía de Arixa) el cual era bastante fuerte y agil.

El Sekiryuutei lo derrotó en cuestión de minutos.

-¡Bien! Eres fuerte Issei, pero aun tienes que demostrar más, tu puedes ir más lejos, ¡Utiliza toda tu fuerza! –gritó la pelinegra.

Ni bien dijo eso, frente a Issei aparecieron dos soldados, pero esta vez eran más fuertes que el primero. No le tomó mucho tiempo derrotarlos, pero aquel entrenamiento de combate era como los demás: NO había descanso.

Enseguida tres soldados aparecieron ni bien cayeron los de antes, siendo estos mucho más fuertes. De nuevo no fueron mucho para Issei, aunque ya estaba cayendo presa del cansancio.

Ahora eran cuatro, muchísimo más fuertes, por lo que le costó más tiempo a Issei derrotarlos solo a base de puñetazos y patadas.

A los cinco el castaño ya tenía las fuerzas casi completamente mermadas, pero aun así no se resignó a caer, por lo que siguió hasta destrozar al último soldado que quede en pie.

-¡Aaaahh! ¡Aaahh! –jadeaba el joven, necesitaba aire rápidamente, creía que moriría por falta de aire.

-¡Issei! –grita Arixa, el aludido no le presta atención, estaba demasiado cansado como para atender otra cosa que no sea su propio sufrimiento -¡Isse-kun, escúchame por favor! –grita de nuevo la pelinegra, logran que esta vez sí se fijara en ella -¡Es ahora o nunca! ¡Saca tu poder mágico! ¡Ahora que estás en las ultimas es cuando aflora tu verdadero poder! ¡Sácalo, tú puedes Isse-kun! –grita Arixa, animándolo y aconsejándolo también.

Issei escuchaba esas palabras atentamente aun cuando estaba casi sin fuerzas, pero sin dudas la sonrisa que le propinó Arixa hicieron que logre hacer un último esfuerzo, un esfuerzo que fue más allá de lo humano.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! –gritó Issei con todas sus fuerzas. Sentía como su energía fluía de una manera desorbitante hacia todas partes de su cuerpo, abarcando desde pies a cabeza sin dejar rincón alguno provisto de magia.

Un aura de intenso poder rodeó al castaño. Issei sentía como iba adquiriendo una fuerza descomunal, sentía que sus músculos estaban a punto de explotar, por ello mismo al momento el suelo debajo de él empezó a agrietarse peligrosamente… hasta que terminó derrumbándose.

Issei estaba cayendo, como era obvio el miedo se apoderó de él y cuando quiso saltar para llegar hasta arriba lo hizo de una manera muy… impresionante: cuando se despegó de la roca el castaño hizo unos caóticos y rápidos movimientos en el aire, como si estuviera haciendo zigzag, llegando de nuevo hasta arriba.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Esto es simplemente genial! –exclamó el Sekiryuutei, loco y entusiasmado por su gran adquisición de poder.

Enseguida, alrededor de él aparecieron casi un centenar de soldados. Issei ahora podía sentir y medir sus fuerzas, todos ellos eran ridículamente fuertes.

-¡Tú puedes, Isse-kun! ¡Ahora eres mucho más fuerte que todos ellos juntos! ¡Vamos, ve! ¡Yo creo en ti! –seguía alentándolo la princesa.

Issei sonrió… y se lanzó al ataque.

Ahora cada golpe que asestaba el Sekiryuutei estaba cargado con una fuerza totalmente fuera de lo común: con solo un puñetazo mandaba a volar o destrozaba entero un soldado. Sus movimientos eran casi imperceptibles, por lo que solamente sus golpes eran vistos con una estela anaranjada a través del viento.

Issei saltaba, daba patadas, puñetazos, golpes con ambas manos como martillos, giraba, daba vueltas… estaba hecho una furia. Pero aun así los soldados no paraban de aparecer.

-Tsk, que problema… ¡Hora de poner fin a esto! –exclama Issei con una cara que denotaba su furia.

Cuando vio que todos los soldados se juntaban como formando una especie de mini-ejército el castaño saltó, y en el mismo aire se impulsó hacia los enemigos, en el trayecto reuniendo todo su poder en sus dos brazos, colocados al frente suyo.

Era más que obvio: caía en picada simulando una bomba atómica (algo así). Ni bien tocó el suelo se produjo una tremenda explosión en la cima de aquella montaña. Un enorme cráter quedó después del impacto, e Issei era el causante de todo ese enorme destrozo, quedando él en el centro del agujero, casi muerto por la sobre-exigencia de haber usado tanto poder.

Rápidamente Arixa bajó para socorrerlo. Estaba algo preocupada pero también feliz de que Issei haya logrado semejante cosa.

-¡Issei-kun, Issei-kun! ¡Vamos, despierta! ¡No es momento de que estés durmiendo, aun hay mucho por hacer, no seas flojo! –exclamaba la chica mientras lo zamarreaba y lo ponía en su regazo, para curarlo.

Issei la miraba, la sonrisa de aquella pelinegra lo hacía sonreír también, aunque apenas. Era extraño, en ese momento se puso a reflexionar nuevamente sobre su relación con ella.

-"¿Será que le gusto? ¿O quizás no?... Cielos, que problema… tal parece que me he enamorado… ¿Pero habrá otra oportunidad para mí? Huh no lo sé… Rayos, como me gusta su sonrisa…" –pensaba el muchacho, con su tonta expresión de felicidad algo forzada por el cansancio.

-Listo, ya estás como nuevo… bueno, casi. Aun así no hay que perder tiempo –dijo la chica mientras que se levantaba y ayudaba a Issei a ponerse de pie.

-G-Gracias –agradece el Sekiryuutei. Arixa le sonríe.

-No hay de qué, pero hay que seguir. Aun falta un tramo hasta que pueda volverte muy fuerte –dijo la pelinegra al momento que se elevaba. Alrededor suyo flotaban llamas azules, y su cabello y vestido se movían al compás del viento.

-Yo te llevaré –dice la pelinegra, siempre sonriendo.

-¡No no! ¡Yo puedo, en serio! –se niega el muchacho a su oferta.

¿A quién estaba engañando? Su cuerpo temblaba por la falta de fuerzas, las cuales reuniría si no hacía esfuerzo alguno.

-Isse-kun por favor, sé que sigues agotado, en ese estado no darías ni diez pasos antes de quedar muerto por el cansancio. ¡Vamos, ven conmigo! Vas a disfrutar de una hermosa vista al tiempo que surcas el cielo –propone la princesa guerrera, tendiendo su mano.

-Bueno… como decirte que no –bromeó Issei, aceptando ir con ella, cosa de la cual no se arrepintió para nada.

La chica lo tomó entonces de ambas manos hasta tomarlo de los brazos, y con ella empezó a volar.

Sí, Arixa tenía razón (bueno… siempre la tenía) aquella vista era hermosa, incomparable. Issei podía ver todo desde allí arriba, obtener un plano más general de aquel mundo, acompañado por aquellos dos planetas en la lejanía (que cada vez parecía "cercanía").

Lo que siguió después no se alejó de lo estrictamente "complicado": ahora Arixa enseñaba a Issei a seguir peleando pero juntando más la magia, por ejemplo envolver sus puños en llamaradas de fuego para propinar fuertes y abrazadores golpes, o manipular el hielo y con cada golpe asestado ralentizar la velocidad del enemigo. Había millones de posibilidades, e Issei debía tomar una gran parte de ellas si quería ganar.

Reunir la magia a su alrededor para crear fuertes cúpulas o muros defensivos, enlazar objetos con magia de manera invisible y moverlos, etc. Todo era posible, e Issei lo sabía ahora.

-Bueno, creo que eso ya es todo –anuncia Arixa –Me parece que hasta aquí hemos llegado, no tengo más que enseñarte, salvo el hecho de tu Boosted Gear… pero eso será pan comido -.

-Acaso… ¿no te veré más? –pregunta Issei. Por dentro se sentía triste, algo desilusionado también.

Arixa se sorprende, su rostro también se puso algo triste pero esbozó una sonrisa.

-No pienses eso. Puede que sí como puede que no, quien sabe… lo importante ahora es que ya te has vuelto sumamente poderoso. Podrás comprobarlo ni bien abras los ojos –dice ella, pero luego mira al cielo y suelta un suspiro –Ah bueno, parece que tendrás visitas inesperadas, Isse-kun -.

El castaño se da la vuelta y entonces lo ve posarse… un enorme dragón rojo que generó un sismo en el lugar ni bien puso sus patas en el suelo.

-Bien, dejaré que charlen tranquilos. Luego hablaremos mejor, Issei-kun –se despide la muchacha.

-¡Eh no! ¡Espera! –exclama demasiado tarde el castaño, ya se había ido.

-**Compañero** –llama el dragón al chico.

-¿Eh? –Issei se da la vuelta.

-**… ¿Qué acaso no te acuerdas de mí?** –pregunta el dragón, clavando sus fervientes ojos rojizos sobre los de Issei.

El castaño no contestó pero su expresión dejaba en claro que no se acordaba de él.

-**Bueno, no importa, presentarme por segunda vez no será problema. Mi nombre es Ddraig, y yo soy el legendario Dragón Emperador Rojo, soy la bestia que reside en tu interior y en tu Sacred Gear también. La primera vez que contacté contigo fue a través de un sueño que tenías con tu ama, ¿recuerdas?** –dice Ddraig.

Issei estaba más que atónito, pero ello no impidió que se acordara de aquel sueño… y acordarse también de Ddraig.

-¡Claro, ahora lo recuerdo todo! –exclama el castaño –P-Pero… ¿Q-Qué es lo que haces aquí? –pregunta luego.

-**Esa es una pregunta con una respuesta compleja que no entenderías, compañero. Sólo déjame decirte que he venido hasta aquí para ver tu progreso en persona… y la verdad estoy más que sorprendido, aunque esa no es la palabra correcta… bueno, no importa. El hecho es que aquella chica te ha entrenado muy bien **–dice el dragón.

-¿Arixa? ¿Qué acaso la conoces? –pregunta Issei.

-**Sí. La primera vez que la vi no me agradó su presencia. Ella quería hablar conmigo y yo estaba reacio a cooperar. Me preguntó si le dejaba ser tu tutora, yo le contesté que no me agradaba para nada que alguien más estuviera dentro tuyo, pero me convenció aunque no estaba seguro totalmente. Ahora veo que fue una buena decisión, después de todo** –comentaba Ddraig. Issei podía notar el orgullo en su voz… dirigida a su portador –**¡Ahora sí, compañero, ahora sí podrás soportar la enorme carga de mi gran poder, el poder del Dragón Celestial Ddraig!** –bramó luego, lanzando fuego por sus fauces.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Desde aquel entonces han pasado en total diez días, entre que "entrenaba" cocinando junto con Asia y leía acerca de su especie, también Rias decidió entrenarlo haciendo que suba unas montañas con peso en su espalda (cosa que ya era fácil para el castaño) y otros tipos de movimientos para fortalecer su cuerpo.

Al onceavo día la pelirroja decidió poner en evidencia el progreso de su peón, por lo que todos fueron hasta una zona alejada del hotel así evitarían causar destrozos a la propiedad (si es que se daba la lamentable ocasión).

Una vez posicionados, Kiba fue el que se ofreció para ser el contrincante de Issei, así que tomó de nuevo su bokuto y adoptó una pose de pelea.

-Bien, ahora quiero que uses tu Boosted Gear, Issei –ordenó la pelirroja.

-Este… Buchou ¿no que no podía usarlo? –pregunta el aludido.

-No si era sin mi permiso, pero ahora lo tienes –responde la presidenta.

-De acuerdo ¡Boosted Gear! –exclama el castaño, sacando su guantelete de dragón.

-Ahora haz varios aumentos hasta que yo te diga que es suficiente –ordena Rias.

-¡Hai! -.

Sin que el castaño diga más, el Boosted Gear comenzó a dar impulsos a una velocidad descontrolada y sin que nadie se lo haya esperado.

-**¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ****¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST!** -.

¡Detente Issei! ¡Ya es suficiente! –exclama Rias, preocupada por su peón ya que era muy riesgoso si Issei tomaba demasiados impulsos.

Pero él ya no es débil…

La pelirroja estaba muy sorprendida. Ella creía que Issei solo alcanzaría hasta mas o menos doce o trece boost… ¡pero ha alcanzado treinta boost! Ni que decir del asombro de los demás…

-Bueno, ¡comiencen! –exclamó la presidenta, dejando a un lado lo que ocurrió recién.

-¡HEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! –gritó Issei.

-**Explosión** –habla la voz de Ddraig mediante el guantelete, iluminando el aparato con unas runas en él.

Enseguida una explosiva aura de poder envolvió al castaño, como si fuera un genuino saiyajin. El nivel de poder que poseía Issei ahora era realmente desorbitante, dejando atónitos a los demás. Rias no podía creerlo, es más era imposible que el entrenamiento proporcionado por ella diera ese efecto de tal magnitud en su peón, tenía pensado aumentar gradualmente su poder, pero… terminó siendo más poderoso de lo estimado.

-Eso es… -susurra Asia.

-Con esa aura Issei debería… no, es capaz de pelear con un estable nivel durante cierto tiempo… -explicó ella, aunque estaba más alejada de la realidad.

¿Luchar con un nivel estable? Por favor, Issei estaba ahora a varios niveles por encima de lo "estable".

-¡Yuuto! –ordena de nuevo la chica.

Kiba obedece y se lanza al ataque, y para su gran sorpresa Issei bloqueó como si nada su ataque, empujando al rubio y obligando a que retroceda unos cuantos metros. Las chicas se sorprendieron ante tal acto.

-¡Issei dispara una concentración de magia! –exclama Rias.

El aludido sonrió ante esa orden.

-"Muy bien, hora de demostrar con creces mi talento en la magia" –pensó el Sekiryuutei.

El brazo izquierdo de Issei (donde obviamente estaba el Boosted Gear) comenzó a ser rodeado por andanadas de poder mágico, las cuales se reunían y comprimían en la palma de su mano.

Kiba no perdió el tiempo y se lanzó nuevamente en contra de Issei. La energía reunida en la palma de la mano del castaño estaba en su punto máximo, y entonces…

-¡Ataque Solar! –exclamó Issei, disparando esa concentración de magia.

¡BOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Una monstruosa oleada de energía salió disparada de la mano de Issei, dejando a su paso un rastro de gran destrucción. Menos mal que Kiba se salió a tiempo del camino porque sino hubiera sido pulverizado. La oleada de energía viajó hasta llegar al pico de un montaña cercana… y una explosión se generó segundos después.

-Ara ara… -susurró Akeno, sorprendida.

Asia y Koneko estaban atónitas.

-I-Imposible… -susurra Rias.

Kiba estaba tirado, jadeando y con un rostro atónito y confundido. Una parte de su abrigo fue quemado por aquel disparo.

Issei estaba parado en el mismo lugar, no se había movido para nada y no mostraba signos de cansancio.

Una gran revelación sin duda. De pronto las miradas de todas las chicas y luego la de Kiba se posaron sobre él.

Bueno… supongo que ha llegado el momento para dar una explicación, pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Qué carajos iba a decir al respecto? ¿Cómo explicar aquello que logró sorprender a todos, con el poco entrenamiento que le proporcionó su ama?

-Aaaahhhh que problema… -susurra Issei al momento que soltaba un gran suspiro.

_**Continuará…**_


	3. Capítulo 3: Dragón vs Fénix

**Disclaimer: High School DxD (tanto anime como novela ligera y otro) es propiedad de su respectivo autor. Yo solo tomo sus personajes y argumento para crear una entretenida historia sin fines de lucro. Las referencias que se hagan aquí, ya sea de otras series, películas o videojuegos quedará como obra de su respectivo autor, siguiendo con lo dicho anteriormente.**

**Como nota adicional, os aviso que la personalidad de Issei irá cambiando conforme avance este capítulo.**

**Los dejo con el capítulo sig… Oh! Casi lo olvidaba! Agradezco profundamente a todos los que comentan y añaden como favorita a esta historia.**

**.**

**La Princesa y el Dragón**

**Capítulo 3: Dragón vs Fénix**

Faltaba una hora para que el Rating Game comenzara.

Issei estaba sentado en el borde de su cama, pensó en dormir un poco pero no serviría de nada, más bien se quedó pensando… pensando en lo que había ocurrido anteriormente con Buchou y los demás en las montañas al finalizar el entrenamiento.

**[Flashback]**

Después de haber lanzado tremendo ataque mágico, obviamente casi todos (con excepción de Issei, claro está) estaban demasiado sorprendidos con su avance, puesto que él había mostrado leves signos de mejoría durante los entrenamientos de días anteriores, dictados por cada uno de los integrantes del club.

-Vaya Issei… eso… -decía Rias, tratando de rescatar el aliento.

-… Fue sorprendente –termina Akeno aquel comentario.

-Yo, este… no me esperaba eso –agrega Kiba, mirando su bokuto. Estaba roto.

-Issei-senpai dejó muchos destrozos… -comenta Koneko. Sí, eso ya era bastante obvio, ¿no?

-Jeje, creo que… después de todo soy rápido para aprender –bromeó el castaño, pero claramente estaba mintiendo y además quería amenizar el ambiente.

-Ara ara eso parece –dice Akeno con una sonrisa.

Un segundo… ¿qué?

-Después de todo tienes talento, Issei-kun. Felicitaciones –dice Kiba, tendiendo su mano y estrechándola con la del sekiryuutei.

-Sí. Felicitaciones… aunque sigues siendo un pervertido asqueroso –comenta Koneko, sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

Issei no supo cómo reaccionar ante ese cruel comentario.

Rias estaba parada allí, analizando la situación. Sí, claro que era raro que, con el entrenamiento que ella misma programó sólo tenía pensado aumentar gradualmente el poder de su peón, poco a poco, pero… en once días, o quizás menos él sobrepasó todas sus expectativas.

Aunque quien sabe, quizás Issei sí era talentoso después de todo, y ella había ganado un buen premio si era de esa manera.

-Sí. Debo decir que me has dejado anonadada con esta demostración, Issei. Entonces tú serás el que incline la balanza a nuestro favor en el Rating Game con tu fuerza. Cree en nosotros, pero lo más importante es que creas en ti –dice la presidenta.

-Hai, Buchou–responde Issei, desactivando su BoostedGear.

**[Fin Flashback]**

Aunque parezca increíble era la pura verdad.

-"¿Cómo es que lo aceptaron tan fácilmente? Pensaba que Buchou me bombardearía con todo tipo de preguntas acerca de mi creciente fuerza, pero… no fue así. Todos lo aceptaron como si nada, eso es bueno pero mentir no es algo que sea muy recomendable que digamos. Sinceramente si eso hubiera pasado no habría sabido que responder… En todo caso prometo que después de terminar con el Rating Game se lo diré todo a Buchou, no me guardaré ningún secreto" –pensó el castaño, contemplando el suelo.

De pronto alguien llama a la puerta. Era Asia, y venia vestida con sus ropas de monja. Issei quedó impactado con ello.

-Asia, esa vestimenta… -

-S-sí. Cuando le pregunté a Buchou-san, ella me dijo que vistiera la ropa con la que me sintiera más cómoda. Pensé mucho en ello, y al final me pareció que esta era la más cómoda para moverme…ya no soy una cristiana, pero no he perdido mis creencias. Aunque ahora soy un demonio… -responde la rubia.

-Pues permíteme decir que esa ropa te queda muy bien –la elogia el muchacho.

-¿D-De verdad? Gracias… -responde ella con una muy alegre cara –E-Etto… Isse-san, puedo… ¿sentarme junto a ti? –pide luego, un poco nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Sí claro –le responde Issei.

Cuando Asia se sienta a su lado ella repentinamente toma del brazo al castaño. Issei se sobresaltó en un primer momento, luego la pudo sentir que el cuerpo de la chica temblaba.

-… No puedo evitar temblar ahora que pienso en la terrible batalla que nos espera. Pero si estás conmigo, estaré bien–comenta ella, apegada a él.

-Asia… -.

-Después de todo, en verdad me siento más segura cuando estoy contigo. ¿Puedo quedarme así hasta que nos vayamos? –dice ella.

-Claro –responde Issei sonriendo.

-…¿Puedo estar contigo de ahora en adelante? –pregunta Asia.

-Por supuesto que sí, estaremos juntos por siempre –responde Issei.

Asia se sorprende y luego sonríe tiernamente.

Para las 11:40 de la noche ya todos estaban reunidos en la vieja escuela, sede del club de ocultismo. El Rating Game comenzaba a medianoche, pero todos se mostraban muy tranquilos: Kiba, quien miraba su espada; Koneko se acomodaba sus guantes de pelea; Rias y Akeno bebían té; Asia e Issei solo permanecían sentados sin mediar palabra con los demás.

De pronto dos personas ajenas a la organización entran a la sala.

-Buenas noches, Rias –saluda nada más que Sona Sitri, siendo acompañada por Tsubaki su reina.

-Buenas noches, Souna –saluda la pelirroja.

-¿La Presidenta y la Vice-Presidenta? –pregunta Issei.

-En un Rating Game, una batalla entre dos familias es observada por un tercero, y ellas dos se ofrecieron a hacerlo –responde Rias.

-Sí, después de todo éste es tu primer juego, Rias, y pienso además que Riser no sería buen esposo para ti… de todas maneras eso no significará nada, velaré con justicia –comenta Sona, acomodándose sus lentes.

-Eso me parece muy bien. Entonces nos veremos luego, Sona –dice la pelirroja.

-Así será. Te deseo mucha suerte, Rias –responde la chica de las gafas, retirándose de la sala.

De pronto un círculo mágico blanco brilló a un lado de la sala, y Grayfia apareció…

-¿Están todos listos? Faltan diez minutos para comenzar –avisa la mujer vestida de maid.

Todos se levantaron luego de que Grayfia confirmara que estaban todos. Ella comenzó a explicar los detalles.

-Cuando sea hora del encuentro, serán transportados al campo de batalla con este círculo mágico. El lugar del encuentro es una dimensión usada para batallas. Pueden pelear con todo su poder, es un lugar creado para esto, así que pueden luchar libremente –explicaba la mujer –Además, Maou Lucifer-sama estará viendo esta batalla -.

-Ya veo… Así que mi hermano también verá este juego… -comenta Rias.

-E-Esperen… ¿Qué? ¿El hermano de Buchou es el Señor de los Demonios? –pregunta Issei sorprendido (bastante, diría yo)

-Sí –responde la pelirroja.

Issei no podía creerlo.

-Después de todo Sirzechs-sama se encarga ahora de controlar el mundo de los demonios, después de que el anterior Satán haya sido asesinado en la Gran Guerra. Él es el segundo al mando con más poder –explica Kiba.

-Es por eso que Buchou-san es la próxima en heredar el trono –comenta Asia.

Pues sí, así eran las cosas.

-Todos reúnanse en el círculo mágico, por favor. Ya es la hora –avisa Grayfia.

Todos se reunieron en el círculo mágico a la orden de la maid de cabello gris.

-Recuerden, una vez sean transportados, no podrán usar el círculo mágico hasta que el juego termine –dice la mujer.

Una vez que todos estuvieron agrupados el círculo brilló. Todo pareció ir bien… un momento…

-"¡Nada ha cambiado! Un segundo… el ambiente se siente diferente… definitivamente puedo sentir que no es el mundo real" –pensó Issei, mirando a su alrededor.

Los demás estaban calmados. Al parecer ya lo sabían, el único que se sobresaltó durante un segundo fue Issei, seguido de Asia quien seguía confundida.

-Hola a todos –se escucha una voz en todos lados –Mi nombre es Grayfia, y soy una sirviente de Sirzechs-sama. Hoy seré el árbitro para el juego entre los Gremory y Phoenix. Después de consultar ambas partes, hemos decidido que el campo de batalla será una réplica de la escuela a la que asiste Rias-sama -.

-"Lo sabía" –pensó cierto castaño.

-El lugar al que cada equipo fue transportado será su base. La base de Rias-sama será el club de investigación del ocultismo ubicado en el edificio viejo de la escuela. La base de Raiser-sama será el cuarto del consejo estudiantil ubicado en el edificio nuevo. Para que los peones usen su "ascenso" deben ir a la base del enemigo –explicaba Grayfia mediante los altavoces imaginarios de todo el lugar.

-"Entonces técnicamente tendría que ir hasta la nueva escuela y allí podré usar mi ascenso. Aunque convengamos… es más que obvio que ya no necesitaré eso. Confío plenamente en el gran poder que me otorgó Arixa-chan" –pensó Issei.

Algo sonaba raro en la forma de pensar de Issei, parecía un poco más rebelde. ¿Acaso se debe a su incremento estratosférico de poder lo que le hizo decir eso? ¿Tan confiado estaba?

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

En otro lugar mientras, para ser exactos en el interior de una casa (como cualquiera, no era la gran cosa) cierta chica pelinegra, sentada en un sofá, esperaba algo con mucho nerviosismo.

De repente la puerta se abre, y por ella entra un muchacho alto, de rebelde cabello negro corto, vistiendo formalmente una camisa blanca a cuadros de mangas cortas y un pantalón jean negro, junto son unas zapatillas deportivas.

-Hola Arixa, discúlpame por haber llegado tan tarde, tuve que ir a ver lo que le pasó a mi pupilo en la dimensión aledaña–dice el muchacho.

-No te preocupes por eso, Onii-chan. Por ahora tenemos que ver el Rating Game. Rápido, ya ha comenzado hace unos minutos –dice Arixa, nerviosa.

-De acuerdo –responde el chico.

Aquel muchacho era nada menos que Arex, el hermano de Arixa (para más información véase Capítulo 5 del fic Néphilim)

Un montón de barreras mágicas aparecieron rodeando toda la casa en la que se encontraban aquellos dos jóvenes, así podrían ver el juego en tranquilidad.

Arex se encaminó hasta donde estaba sentada su hermanita, el sofá del living. Frente a ellos aparecieron un montón de pantallas holográficas, cada una mostraba desde varios ángulos y varias escenas lo que sucedía en el campo de batalla designado para el Rating Game entre Gremory y Phoenix.

-Muy bien, hermanita, ha llegado el momento en el que veré los resultados del entrenamiento que proporcionaste a Issei–dice el pelinegro seriamente.

-E-Estate seguro que lo he hecho muy bien, tal y como me lo pediste. No te decepcionarás, créeme –dice la chica, aun nerviosa.

Arex la mira y le sonríe para tratar de calmarla.

-Jaja okey okey, está bien. Confiaré plenamente en ti. Veamos el juego –comenta el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

Ambos jóvenes posaron sus miradas en los monitores. La hora ha llegado. (A partir de ahora los comentarios de estos dos se incluirán mientras se van relatando las cosas, así evitamos poner barras de cambio de acto a cada rato)

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Rias entregó a cada uno de sus sirvientes unos transmisores-comunicadores que le servirían para estar contactados y planear sus estrategias. Eran pequeños por lo que se lo pusieron cada uno en su oído.

Después de eso planearon la formación: irían por los costados ya que un ataque frontal sería una pérdida directa. Se decidió que también debían asegurar el gimnasio, una parte primordial en el juego.

Kiba y Koneko se encargarían de poner unas trampas en un bosque cercano, y Akeno unas barreras defensivas e ilusorias. Los tres se marcharon, dejando solamente a Asia, Issei y Rias en la sala.

-Buchou, ¿nosotros…? –pregunta el castaño.

-Asia se quedará conmigo, ella es una pieza fundamental ya que tiene el TwilightHealing que nos sirve para curarnos. Si ella cae será muy malo para nosotros. Issei, tu vendrás aquí –dice Rias, sentándose en el sofá y acomodándose, para luego palmear sus piernas –Ven y pon tu cabeza aquí por ahora-.

-¿Heh? ¿E-Ese es el legendario Regazo-Almohada? –pregunta el muchacho.

-Date prisa –apura la pelirroja.

-¡H-Hai! –responde Issei, corriendo a acostarse en las piernas de su presidenta.

-"¡Qué sensación más cómoda! ¡Definitivamente es como lo había soñado!" –piensa el castaño, concentrándose en ello.

Issei comenzó a llorar por la gran suerte que tenía en ese momento (a pesar de las circunstancias). Pobre Asia, solo estaba sentada allí viendo como Issei era reconfortado por suBuchou.

-Issei, liberaré una parte del poder que te di –dice de pronto la presidenta.

-¿Eh? –pregunta el Sekiryuutei.

Rias apoya su mano en la cabeza de Issei, y parece desactivar algo.

Issei siente un pulso… enorme, caluroso y furioso. Su mente se puso en blanco por un segundo, y luego… luego recobró la consciencia. ¡Pero los ojos de Issei cambiaron! ¡La rasgadura que cruzaba su pupila cubierta de un iris sangriento denotaba que una bestia estaba ocupando su cuerpo!.

…

-¿Has visto eso? –pregunta Arex.

-Sí… -responde Arixa, sorprendida.

-Interesante, muy interesante… al parecer la personalidad de Issei está cambiando gradualmente –comenta el pelinegro.

-¿Interesante? –pregunta ahora la chica.

-Así es. Si estoy en lo correcto debido al entrenamiento que ha tenido contigo, el cual le permitió tener un poder descomunal dentro suyo, tanto su mente como su cuerpo están más conectados al espíritu de Ddraig. Eso significa que, si la barrera de las ocho piezas de los peones que descansan dentro de Issei se rompiera el podría no volver a ser el mismo, más allá de que Ddraig no lo quiera –responde Arex.

Arixa estaba muy triste.

-Eso significa que… ¿Hice todo mal? -pregunta la pelinegra. Su cuerpo temblaba y sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

-Tranquilízate, es muy temprano para que saques conclusiones adelantadas. Para mí no has hecho nada malo, solo hiciste lo que debías hacer. En todo caso el tiempo decidirá si realmente fue lo correcto. Por ahora solo miremos las pantallas –comenta Arex.

-… Claro…Onii-chan tú pareces siempre tan calmado… -comenta Arixa, mirándolo.

-Me conoces bien, aunque no siempre soy así –responde el muchacho, mirándola también.

-… Por supuesto –dice Arixa con una sonrisa, para luego volver a mirar el juego.

…

Los ojos de Issei volvieron a la normalidad a la vez que Rias comenzó a explicarlo algo importante.

-¿Recuerdas aquella conversación en la que te dije que usé las ocho piezas de peón en ti? –pregunta ella.

-Sí –responde Issei.

-En ese momento, tu poder como demonio era tan bajo que tuve que poner un limitador en ti. Tú, quien recientemente había reencarnado, no tenías un cuerpo capaz de soportar las ocho piezas del peón. Para ponerlo simple, serías el más fuerte después de Akeno. Por eso necesitabas ser capaz de soportar más poder en tu cuerpo o este sería destruido. Así que acabo de remover parte del sello –explica la pelirroja.

-Ya veo… -Issei no se inmutó. Su rostro estaba serio, y en eso comenzó a pensar.

-"Un segundo…Yo ahora soy extremadamente poderoso por lo que esas barreras no significan nada para mí, pero aun así… lo que sentí definitivamente no era poder sino algo más…" –pensó el castaño.

-Issei, debes entender que incluso si los oponentes son mujeres no debes tener compasión con ellas porque ellas no lo tendrán contigo –dice Rias.

-Entendido. Este juego de puntuación lo ganaremos nosotros, Buchou–responde el castaño.

-Sí, estoy muy segura de ello, Issei–comenta la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Buchou, ¿me recibe? –habla Akeno por el transmisor.

-Fuerte y claro, Akeno–responde la aludida.

-Ya todo está preparado –dice la pelinegra.

…

-Bien. Issei tú irás con Koneko al gimnasio. Una vez que entren la batalla será inminente. Sigan el plan–ordena la presidenta del club.

-Hai –responden tanto la albina como el castaño.

-Yuuto, ¿estás listo? –pregunta Rias a su caballero.

-Por supuesto, Buchou –responde le rubio.

-Akeno, ayuda en lo que sea necesario –pide Rias a su reina.

-Hai, Buchou –responde la pelinegra.

-Bien, ¡Que comience la operación! Mis queridos sirvientes, nuestros oponentes son los Phoenix, pero el más temido es Riser, ¡así que tenemos que derrotarlos! –exclama la presidenta del club de estudios ocultos.

Todos los demás van a cumplir sus objetivos.

-"¡Issei-san, todos, ustedes pueden!" –pensaba Asia mientras juntaba sus manos y rogaba que todo saliera bien.

…

Issei y Koneko se encaminaron hasta el gimnasio. Una vez allí se escondieron detrás del telón del escenario en el interior, pero de nada les sirvió.

-¡Sabemos que están aquí, sirvientes de Gremory! –se alza una femenina e imponente voz en la zona.

-El escondite ya no sirve, habrá que salir –susurra Issei a su compañera.

-Sí –dice Koneko. Ambos se dejan descubrir por los visitantes.

Se puede observar a tres niñas, dos más pequeñas vestidas con una sudadera blanca y calzas negras, y la otra era la pequeña que azotó a Issei contra el techo.

-Vaya, así que nos encontramos con la torre y el peón sobre-excitado, ¿verdad? –pregunta una tercera chica, de cabello negro recogido con dos pañuelos, dueña de un atrayente cuerpo escondido tras un kimono azul que dejaba ver una buena parte de sus pechos y piernas.

-Esa chica… -susurra Issei. Sorprendentemente él mostraba un rostro furioso.

-Mira, una peón –responde la pequeña de cabello azul con peinado raro (Error de traducción en el capítulo anterior)

-Yo soy la torre, Shue –se presenta la chica del kimono azul sexy.

-¡Yo soy Niru, un peón!- dice una de las gemelas pequeñas de cabello verde.

-¡Y yoNeru, otro peón! –dice la otra pequeña.

-Isse-senpai tú encárgate de los peones y yo de la torre –dice la albina, acomodándose sus guantes de batalla.

-Como gustes–responde el castaño seriamente, sacando a relucir su Boosted Gear.

Ambos se pusieron frente a sus enemigos. Las cuatro chicas toman posturas de pelea diferentes, y las dos gemelas pequeñas, por su parte, toman sus motosierras.

-¿¡Qué carajos…?! –exclama Issei.

Pues vaya juguetes que tenían aquellas niñas.

-¡Cortar, cortar, cortar! –gritaban felices las dos mientras revoleaban aquella mortal arma.

-¿Esto es en serio? –pregunta el castaño, ya preparado.

-**BOOST** -

Mira se movió a gran velocidad, portando el báculo en sus manos y expandiéndolo de manera que casi, por poco embiste nuevamente a Issei, él la evadió por los pelos pero no había tiempo para respirar puesto que las gemelas malvadas iban a por él con sus motosierras girando a gran velocidad. Issei como pudo las esquivó pero no fue tanta la movilidad que puso en ello ya que su ropa se rasgó en varias partes, afortunadamente no salió herido.

-"Tsk, vaya situación en la que me encuentro…" –pensó Issei.

-**BOOST** –ya el segundo aumento de poder.

¡FWOSH!

-¡Ay caramba! –exclamó Issei, esquivando por poco de nuevo el báculo de Mira.

-¿Qué? –se pregunta la loli de cabello azul.

-¡Cortar! ¡Cortar! –se escucharon de repente dos voces cerca del castaño.

-¡!-

¡Exacto, las gemelas! Estaban por desmembrar justo a Issei, un movimiento por aquí, otro por allá… ¡Pero las evadió!

…

-Sorprendente –dijo Arex. Su rostro parecía imperturbable.

-Lo es… -comenta Arixa, sin dejar de observar la pantalla –"Vamos Isse-kun, comienza a demostrar ya lo que te enseñé, por favor" –pide luego, para sus adentros.

…

-"¡Por favor, Ddraig! ¡Sé que me estás escuchando así que dame unos cuantos boost! Deja el límite a un lado…" –pensó el castaño, tomando una distancia temporal entre sus enemigos.

-**Está bien, compañero** –responde el dragón.

-**BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! ****¡Explosión!** –

BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM

-¡Aaaaaahhhh! –gritaba el castaño. Un aura rojiza de poder tremendo lo rodeó. Las tres chicas peones quedaron impactadas ante el enorme poder que sentían.

-¡Eso ya es más que suficiente! –gritó de nuevo el Sekiryuutei.

Tomó impulso y ganó una velocidad vertiginosa, dirigiéndose primero a la chica de cabello azul que sostenía su báculo sin hacer nada. Para cuando Issei llegó hasta ella –en menos de un segundo- ya era tarde. El castaño hundió su puño en el estómago de la pequeña, acto seguido ella sale a volar impactando contra un muro y generando un cráter en él.

-Te devuelvo el golpe que me diste en la primera vez que nos vimos –dijo Issei seriamente.

Y ahora solo faltaban…

-¡Maldito! –grita Neru.

-¡Te vamos a cortar en pedacitos! –grita Niru.

Sus motosierras empezaron a emanar una extraña energía anaranjada.

-"Ah, aumentaron el poder de sus armas…" –pensó el Sekiryuutei.

Las gemelas se acercaron a él e intentaron herirlo, pero el castaño era increíblemente veloz ahora. Cuando una intentó darle un golpe él la evadió y se puso por detrás, propinándole una patada bastante fuerte. El golpe de la otra gemela era casi inevitable, pero en ese momento el Boosted Gear brilló de una manera extraña, e Issei lo usó para protegerse de la motosierra, la cual impactó con el guantelete. Sorprendentemente el sacred gear no sufrió ningún daño pero la motosierra de la pequeña se quedó sin "dientes" (por decirlo de alguna manera).

Issei destruyó el arma con el Boosted Gear y luego efectuó un gancho derecho directo a la cara que noqueó a la pequeña.

-¡Problema resuelto! ¿Quién más falta? –exclama Issei a modo de broma. Mirando a un costado vio a Koneko quien estaba haciéndole una llave a Shue, agarrándola de una pierna.

-¡Ah! ¡Está bien, basta! ¡Me rindo! –gritó la chica del traje chino.

Koneko la suelta.

-Issei, Koneko, ¿pueden escucharme? Soy yo –habla Rias, mediante el transmisor.

-Sí, Buchou. Estamos bien… muy bien –responde Issei. Parecía contento con lo que acababa de lograr.

Koneko lo mira, estaba sorprendida aunque no lo parezca. "Issei-senpai se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte" pensó ella.

-¡Me alegro de escuchar eso, pero Akeno está lista! ¡Quiero que se muevan de acuerdo al plan! –exclama la pelirroja.

Ambos sirvientes de la presidenta asienten, saliendo del gimnasio por la puerta principal.

De repente un gran rayo cayó del cielo, destruyendo todo el lugar. Issei pudo detectar un aura encima de todos ellos… Era Akeno, la cual se veía bastante feliz.

-Tomen eso –dice la pelinegra.

-"Impresionante…" –pensó el castaño. Aquel poder era increíble… bueno, viniendo de nada menos que la Reina de su querida Buchou.

-Tres peones y una torre de Raiser-sama han sido derrotadas –dijo Grayfia mediante el altavoz, retumbando por todo el campo.

…

-Akeno tiene bastante poder –comenta Arixa, sorprendida.

-Ajam… -dice Arex. Su voz sonaba tan inexpresiva y fría como antes –Será increíble, sí… pero aun falta por ver bastante, estoy seguro que Issei aun tiene que demostrar bastante. Lo que hizo estuvo bien, pero faltaría más… -comentó luego el pelinegro.

-Claro… -responde su hermana. Su rostro estaba algo triste, sólo pudo sacar un "Estuvo bien" de la boca de su hermano, pero estaba segura que su querido pupilo demostraría mucho más.

…

-¡Excelente! –exclama Issei.

-Hay que seguir –dice Koneko.

-¿Pueden oírme? Akeno realizó un ataque perfecto y las acabó. Con esto, la primera parte del plan ha terminado –la voz de Rias mediante el transmisor denotaba que estaba feliz con el progreso.

El plan de ella era destruir aquel lugar importante junto a los peones de Raiser. Koneko e Issei fueron por la entrada trasera sabiendo que los habían visto, así que todo eso fue un acto(no tanto, diría yo…) Tenían que hacer que combatieran con ellos y enviaran miembros al gimnasio. Luego de eso Akeno destruiría el gimnasio con sus rayos. Los dos eran una carnada para que ellos entraran en el gimnasio, luego Issei y Koneko saldrían de este antes de ser destruido. El plan se había cumplido a la perfección.

-Ese rayo necesita tiempo para cargarse luego de usarlo. Así que no es posible usarlo repetidas veces. El enemigo aún nos supera en número. Saldremos cuando Akeno haya recuperado su poder. ¡Así que quiero que pasen a la siguiente fase! –seguía diciendo la pelirroja.

-¡Hai! -.

Entonces Riasy Asia salieron. Koneko e Issei tenían que reagruparse con Kiba y derrotar a los enemigos que se encontraran en los campos deportivos.

De repente…

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOMM!

Una gran explosión se generó cerca de Issei. Una gran nube de polvo se alzó, y sin que nadie pudiera haberlo visto Issei, haciendo uso de su habilidad mágica, lanzó una andanada de viento para disiparla.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Koneko-chan? –pregunta el Sekiryuutei.

Sus ojos cambiaron de nuevo… Rojos y bestiales como la primera vez.

-S-Sí… -responde la albina, algo atontada por el impacto.

Arriba de ellos estaba la reina de Riser, conocida como Yubelluna la "Reina Explosiva".

-¿Pero como…? –pregunta la mujer, atónita.

-Justo a tiempo –dice Issei.

Una gran barrera mágica con aspecto de cúpula vidriosa envolvía a Koneko. Yubelluna había lanzado un poderoso hechizo explosivo sobre la albina, pero justo a tiempo Issei intervino lanzando una barrera para protegerla, aunque Koneko solo quedó un poco desorientada.

…

-Vaya… -dijo Arex. Parecía sorprendido.

Arixa solo sonríe.

…

Sona y Tsubaki estaban muy sorprendidas por lo que vieron: Issei, quien parecía solo un debilucho y pervertido chico demonio defendió a su compañera de clan efectuando con rapidez un potente hechizo de defensa.

-Vete a lanzar tus preciosos hechizos a otra parte –dijo Issei de manera burlona.

Yubelluna estaba realmente enfadada, tanto que lanzó otro hechizo sobre Issei. El castaño sonrió levantando su brazo rápidamente, su mirada aun tenía esos sangrientos ojos…

**KABOOOOOOOOOOOM**

La explosión se generó a medio camino entre la reina de Riser y el peón de Rias.

-¡Imposible! ¿¡Cómo pudo un simple peón detener mi ataque?! –exclamó la mujer de cabello violeta, atónita por lo que vio y sin creérselo.

-¿Simple? Quizás lo era antes, debilucho y patético, pero ya no lo soy más… Ah, y me llamo Hyodou Issei, para que lo sepas –dice el muchacho con una sonrisa feroz.

-Isse-kun, Koneko-chan, lamento molestarlos pero esta será mi batalla –interrumpe Akeno, poniéndose frente a Yubellna –Eres muy bueno, Isse-kun, pero debes seguir. Hay que cumplir con la parte del plan que corresponde -.

Issei mira a Akeno y ella lo mira, afortunadamente sus ojos volvieron a ser normales antes de que eso sucediera, sino…

-Claro que sí, Akeno-san. Vámonos, Koneko-chan –acata el castaño, siendo seguido por la albina loli.

-No importa, después de todo siempre he querido verte pelear, Sacerdotisa del Rayo –dice la pelivioleta.

-Ara ara, eso me honra mucho, Reina Explosiva –contesta Akeno.

…

-**Compañero, ¿podrías escucharme un momento?** –pide Ddraig.

-"Claro, ¿qué quieres?" –acepta Issei.

-**Me disculpo sinceramente por dejar que mi espíritu se cierna sobre tu ser. Por más que intente evitarlo no se puede, espero que esto no afecte mucho tu personalidad a largo plazo…"** -.

-"No te preocupes, es más… Déjalo así, me siento mucho más despierto y decidido cuando eso pasa…" –dice el castaño.

-**¿Estás seguro? **–pregunta el dragón.

-"Claro que sí. Ahora vamos, hay un fénix que debemos derrotar… Haré que Riser pague con sangre lo que me hizo a mí y a Buchou" –dice el Sekiryuutei.

-**Por supuesto** –responde Ddraig.

Su portador estaba ya cambiando, y muy rápidamente. Ddraig lo sabía…

-Tres peones de Riser han sido derrotados –anuncia Grayfia por los altavoces.

-De seguro fue Yuuto-senpai–comenta Koneko.

Pues sí, estaba en lo cierto. Kiba había acabado con tres peones que cayeron en la trampa de Akeno.

-¡Hey! –saluda el rubio, arrastrando consigo al castaño y a la loli albina.

-¡Yuuto-senpai! –dice la chiquilla con una ligera sonrisa.

-¡Heh Kiba! –Exclama Issei con una sonrisa también -¿Así que fuiste tú? -.

-Sip, las derroté fácilmente gracias a la barrera que dejó Akeno-san –responde Kiba –Vengan, iremos a refugiarnos mientras ideamos un plan -.

Ambos lo siguieron hasta entrar en una caseta donde guardaban los elementos para educación física, mantenimiento y limpieza, etc.

-Bien. Aún no hemos perdido a nadie, eso significa que… -decía Kiba.

-… Habrás que seguir con el plan de antes –finaliza Issei.

-Hai. Puedo encargarme de su otra torre si es necesario –dice Koneko.

-Excelente, a lo mejor Kiba pueda hacer frente al segundo caballo de Riser si es que se nos pone al frente –opina el castaño.

-Buena idea, Isse-kun. ¿Y las piezas restantes? –dice el rubio.

-Serán pan comido –responde Issei.

-Esa es una muy buena estrategia, chicos –dice Rias por el transmisor –Pero… tenemos un pequeño problema -.

-¿Cuál? –preguntan todos a la vez.

-Hemos de acordarnos que Akeno está peleando. El plan era esperar a que cargue por completo su magia, pero Riser envió a su reina a enfrentarnos –responde la pelirroja –Así que yo iré con Asia hacia su sede, en un ataque sorpresa -.

¿Ataque sorpresa? Pues los más sorprendidos eran los tres sirvientes al escuchar ese disparate.

-Pero Buchou, es peligroso que un Rey abandone su posición –destacó Kiba.

-Necesitaremos retrasar al enemigo lo más que podamos –responde Rias.

-Es un riesgo muy grande –dice Koneko.

-Eso es lo que el enemigo piensa… y lo usaremos en nuestra ventaja. El cuerpo de los Phoenix es inmortal pero su corazón no lo es. Si somos capaces de lanzar un ataque fuerte que haga que pierdan su espíritu de lucha, podremos ganar. Yo personalmente me encargaré de cortar el corazón de Riser–responde de nuevo la presidenta.

-Entonces está decidido. Pero Buchou, si logramos terminar antes iremos a ayudar –dice Issei.

-De acuerdo –contesta la pelirroja.

-Vamos –ordena Kiba. Todos salieron de la caseta rumbo a su nuevo objetivo: las canchas de futbol.

Una vez allí se encargarían de hacer salir a todas las piezas que faltaban de parte de Riser.

…

-Rias no podrá con Riser, es bien sabido, se puede notar la gran diferencia de poder –comenta Arex.

-¿Y qué hay de Isse-kun? ¿Él sí podrá? –pregunta Arixa. Más bien esa pregunta parecía buscar algún tipo de aprobación de parte de su hermano. El pelinegro solo la miro.

-Sigamos observando –es lo único que responde el joven.

-Hai… -comenta Arixa, apenada ante esa respuesta.

…

-¡Vamos, salgan! ¡Sabemos que están aquí! –grita Issei.

En ese momento una nube de polvo revela a una chica de cabello corto marrón, iba ataviada con una armadura en brazos, pecho y piernas.

-Yo soy el caballo que sirve a Riser-sama, mi nombre es Calamine. Viendo que avanzan por el frente pienso que son unos ingenuos –dice la mujer.

Kiba se adelantó.

-Yo soy el caballero de Rias-sama, Yuuto Kiba. Enfrentarme a un caballo es lo que estaba esperando –dice el rubio sacando su espada.

-¡Bien dicho, caballo de Rias Gremory! –exclama la castaña, lanzándose al ataque.

-¡Rayos, cuanta intensidad! –exclama Issei, viendo como peleaban los dos caballeros, a una velocidad de vértigo. Solo las chispas que salían del encuentro entre espadas se podían ver.

-Al menos me han dejado un poco de diversión –dice otra mujer, con un pantalón algo raro, cortado en un pierna dejándola al descubierto y la otra no. Esa mujer tenía una placa de metal cubriéndole casi la mitad del rostro, su cabello era marrón oscuro y algo desordenado.

-Es la segunda torre… -comenta Koneko.

-Esa tonta de Calamine, solo pensando en espadas todo el tiempo. Y justo cuando pensé que había encontrado un chico lindo resulta que él también es un caballo. Vaya suerte la mía –dijo otra chica, rubia y de un peinado con coletas extravagantes. Iba vestida con un vestido de princesa rosado (algo parecido a las quinceañeras de unos años antes) –Pero me pregunto, ¿tan malos gustos tendrás Rias-sama para con sus sirvientes? -.

Esa pregunta… en realidad era una ofensa para la imagen de Issei.

-Ya verás tú… -.

Inmediatamente después de que diga eso más sirvientes enemigos salieron. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

Estaban dos chicas que vestían un muy corto uniforme escolar (con aspecto gatuno), una chica vestida como una geisha, otra chica de peinado rarísimo (una coleta alta, la cual dejaba caer sus puntas sobre la cara de ella) armada con una espada, y la mujer con la máscara de metal antes mencionada.

-Koneko la misma fórmula usada en el gimnasio, yo me encargo de los peones y el caballo, ¿sí? –propone el castaño.

-Hai –responde la albina, tronándose los dedos.

La pelea entre las torres comenzó, con fuertes puñetazos y patadas que hacían temblar el mismo aire.

-Muy bien, vengan nomás. ¡Boosted Gear! –dice Isse.

-**BOOST!** –

-No te pongas cariñoso, Ddraig. Dame más poder -.

-**Como desees** -.

-**BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!** –

Diez aumentos seguidos. Issei explotó de poder, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a las chicas.

-Bien, ¡vamos allá! –gritó el castaño.

-Ara, vas a tener que disculparme pero yo no peleo –dice la rubia de as coletas como si fueran taladros.

-¿Hah? –pregunta el castaño confundido.

-Soy la hermana de Riser-niisama, me llamo Ravel. Aunque sea una alfil la batalla no es lo mío, pero Sieris, Ni y Li serán tus oponentes –responde ella.

-Afirmativo –dijo la chica con un espadón en la espalda.

-Nya –contesta la chica gata con orejas y cabello azulado.

-Nya nya –contesta la otra, con orejas y cabello rosado.

Las tres se lanzaron al combate. Issei esquivaba los ágiles movimientos de las chicas neko y de vez en cuando los poderosos golpes de espada de Sieris.

De repente el castaño puede sentir la presencia de Rias y Asia en la zona, más preciso en la azotea de la nueva escuela, y allí también estaba Riser. Ambos empezaron la contienda allí arriba.

-Eso no estaba en el plan… Bien, tengo que terminar esto cuanto antes e ir a ayudar a Buchou… y acabar con ese desgraciado –susurro el Sekiryuutei.

Las gemelas gatunas se lanzaron nuevamente contra Issei. La de cabello azul fue la primera en tratar de golpearlo pero él bloqueó todos sus puñetazos y la empujó hacia un lado. Ahora concentrándose en la segunda, la chica de cabello rosado se le acercó rápidamente pero el castaño fue más rápido. Agachándose para evadir un puñetazo de frente Issei logró dar una voltereta en el suelo apoyándose con ambas manos, logrando desestabilizar a la chica, aprovechando el momento para tomar su pierna… y azotarla contra el suelo, dejándola fuera de combate.

Ahora faltaba la chica espadachín y la que parecía una geisha. Fue bastante fácil. Sieris tenía potentes ataques pero algo lentos. Cuando trató de acertar un espadazo de frente Issei nuevamente se agacha velozmente, pero esta vez giró sobre sí mismo para patear en el estómago en la chica, lo que hizo que perdiera su espada debido al golpe y también el dolor. El Sekiryuutei rápidamente la toma, y dando media lo ensarta en el abdomen de la muchacha, derrotándola instantáneamente.

Solo faltaba el último peón. Más que fácil. Issei llegó velozmente hasta donde estaba, intercambiaron un par de golpes pero su velocidad era demasiado buena, por lo que… un golpe al estómago, un codazo en la espalda para dejarla incapacitada y fin del encuentro.

Kiba, por su parte, supo aprovechar un descuido por parte del caballo enemigo y logró la victoria. Koneko también logró ganar frente a su adversario.

Faltaba Akeno…

**BOOOOOOMMM!**

-La Reina de Rias-sama ha sido derrotada. Un caballo, una torre y tres peones de Riser fueron derrotados –anuncia Grayfia.

-Akeno-san… -susurra Issei.

La reina de Riser se recuperó completamente, y derrotó a Akeno.

-¡Akeno! –exclama Rias.

-Parece que has perdido tu mejor pieza, ¿no? –pregunta Riser.

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Aún tengo a Issei, Kiba y Koneko! –responde la pelirroja.

-Espero que así sea… -comenta el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Yubelluna se acercó hasta los tres sirvientes de Rias y efectuó un hechizo de explosión, el cual fue bloqueado a tiempo por Issei con una cúpula defensiva que los rodeó a él y a sus dos amigos.

-Esto será problemático… -dijo Issei, con una mano levantada aguantando la presión de los impactos.

-Hay que llegar donde Buchou para ayudarla contra Riser –dice Kiba.

-Tenemos que ir todos juntos –dijo de nuevo el castaño.

-Podemos detenerla –comenta Koneko.

-¿A ella? –pregunta Issei, señalando a Yubelluna –Imposible, o atacamos todos juntos o entramos todos juntos a la nueva escuela -.

-Koneko-chan tiene razón, nosotros nos ocuparemos de ella. Tú debes ir con Buchou, no te preocupes si caemos en batalla, por lo menos caeremos luchando –dijo Kiba.

Wao! Si hasta parecía un discurso hecho por Leónidas para con sus trescientos guerreros espartanos.

-… De acuerdo. Ganaremos ésta, se los prometo –dice Issei confiadamente mientras que disipaba la barrera y corría hacia el edificio, dejando atrás a sus dos compañeros y amigos luchando contra la reina de Riser.

-"Bien, llegó el momento… sólo espero que Koneko-chan y Kiba puedan contra aquella mujer, sus ataques mágicos son realmente potentes…" –pensó Issei al subir rápidamente las escaleras, yendo derecho hacia la azotea para encontrarse con Rias.

…

-¡Buchou! ¡Ya estoy aquí! –grita Issei, abriendo una ventana y colocándose sobre el tejado, comenzando a escalarlo.

-¡Issei! –exclama Rias.

-¡Issei-san! –exclama Asia.

Debajo de ellos estaban Koneko y Kiba quienes esquivaban los ataques de Yubelluna. Kiba podía hacerlo sin mucha dificultad ya que era un Caballo, la agilidad era lo suyo y cuando se trataba de esquivar le venía como anillo al dedo su velocidad; por su parte Koneko esquivaba con algo de dificultad pero su condición como torre le permitía aguantar golpes fuertes, aunque no se dejaría alcanzar de lleno por una de esas explosiones ya que la dejarían noqueada.

Issei ya se reunió con la presidenta, y al ver eso la reina de Riser, queriendo dejar de lado a los mocosos que solo la estaban haciendo perder el tiempo, se descuida en un intento por ir a ayudar a su líder, algo que sin dudas le costó bastante caro.

-Ve, Yuuto-senpai –dijo la albina, tomando a Kiba entre sus brazos, cargándolo y lanzándolo hacia la pelivioleta.

Para cuando Yubelluna se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde, Kiba la empaló con su espada de hielo, y como era predecible aquella arma la congeló en instantes, siendo así derrotada.

-Una reina de Riser ha sido derrotada –anuncia Grayfia. Una buena noticia. Solo restaban Riser y su imouto Ravel, aunque ahora debían derrotar al rubio a como de lugar.

El líder de Phoenix estaba bien furioso, casi todas sus piezas habían sido derrotadas, ahora sólo quedaba él, pero no le importaba, no dejaría que un mocoso pervertido le arruinara su racha de victorias y su "inminente" compromiso con Rias.

-Se acabó, Riser. Estás en considerable desventaja ante nosotros, acepta tu derrota –aconseja Rias.

El rubio solo ríe.

-Mi querida Rias, esto no acaba hasta que yo no lo dé por hecho. Ni tú ni tu peón, aun luchando juntos, podrán derrotarme a mí, el inmortal Riser Phoenix –responde el rubio con una mirada feroz.

Riser preparó un gran ataque que fue dirigido directo a Rias. Ella pudo bloquearlo pero fue lastimada igualmente, su defensa fue traspasada y fue empujada contra Issei, quien la sostuvo. Rias jadeaba por el gran cansancio y las heridas provocadas por aquel ataque.

-Buchou, deje que me encargue. Ya es hora de que descanse, ha hecho mucho esfuerzo, y es momento de que yo me ocupe de esto. Asia, tu cuidarás de Buchou en lo que yo termino esto –dice el joven, mientras se tronaba los nudillos y daba un paso al frente.

-Hai –acata la rubia, tomando a la pelirroja en sus brazos.

-I-Issei… -susurra Rias.

-Muy bien, esto se volvió personal… -dice Issei, enojado.

-JAJAJAJA no me hagas reír! Un patético peón se enfrentará a mí, sin dudas es un chiste muy malo, pero igual me reiré! –se burlaba Riser.

_**[Critical Mass – The Epic Victory]**_

-Eres un maldito… haces sufrir a Buchou y aun así tienes el descaro de burlarte y tener esos aires frente a ella… ¡vas a pagar por lo que hiciste, Riser! –grita Issei a todo pulmón, mientras un aura rojiza que lo envolvía crecía más y más.

Riser mostró una cara sorpresiva al notar el gran aumento de poder que estaba teniendo su contrincante ¿Acaso es ése el muchacho torpe y pervertido que había visto en su visita que tuvo en el mundo humano? Definitivamente no era el mismo.

El rubio mostró luego una expresión de furia, sacando sus alas de fuego y lanzando potentes hechizos mágicos de fuego hacia el castaño, quien se protegía de ellos con la misma cúpula defensiva.

El humo se dispersó poco después, mostrando a un furioso Riser y a un sonriente Issei, el cual nuevamente tenía sus ojos bestiales, signo de estar poseído por el espíritu de Ddraig.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ¡Vamos, muestra un poco más de poder, gallina! –grita Issei, burlándose.

Ante aquel ofensivo comentario Rias lo vio atónita. Su forma de hablar sumada al gran poder que se podía sentir fluyendo del castaño la hicieron sospechar de su peón.

Riser al escuchar eso se abalanzó velozmente hacia el Sekiryuutei, queriendo conectar un rodillazo al estómago de éste pero Issei lo bloquea con ambos brazos. Riser intenta esta vez acertar un gancho derecho, pero es bloqueado y desviado por el brazo izquierdo de Issei en un movimiento más que rápido.

Ahora, aprovechando la aparente baja de guardia del castaño, el líder de Phoenix lanza una patada lateral derecha dirigida directamente al costado del abdomen de Issei, pero… sorprendentemente el castaño lo bloqueó con ambos brazos nuevamente, dirigiendo toda su energía a esas dos extremidades para absorber el impacto. Ahora Issei aprovechó para tomarlo con ese pie que ahora estaba a su merced, dar media vuelta levantando a Riser en el aire… ¡Y azotarlo contra el suelo! (o techo)

La azotea se desmoronó casi completamente, Issei y Riser cayeron a tierra firme.

Sin perder un segundo el rubio enemigo se levanta, pero es golpeado fuertemente con un puñetazo de Issei al estómago, luego otro, y otro, y otro… para finalmente golpearlo de manera extra-fuerte en el rostro y mandarlo a volar, destruyendo casi medio edificio en el proceso.

Riser voló hasta impactar con uno de los árboles en las afueras. Sin dudas estaba siendo apaleado por alguien de quien no esperaba tal acontecimiento.

-Mierda… ¿¡Cómo es posible que ese imbécil sea tan fuerte?! –dijo para sí mismo el rubio tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta lógica.

Pero antes de que pudiera pensar más aquella parte que lucía destruida de la escuela en donde salió despedido se destruye completamente, revelando a Issei con un aura de poder mucho más grande que antes.

Issei toma un impulso y salió volando hacia Riser, quien solo pudo ponerse de pie para recibir el impacto de un rodillazo ultra-cargado de fuerza directo al estómago. Esto hace que vomite sangre, luego un gancho izquierdo ascendente levanta su magullado rostro para que el Sekiryuutei lo tome del cuello y empiece a repartirle golpes con su puño derecho como si fueran panes.

-¡Puedo estar así un buen rato, pero si pasa más tiempo juro que te golpearé tanto y tan fuerte que ya no podrás ni levantarte! –exclamó el castaño golpeando incesantemente a su enemigo.

…

-Tiene que terminarlo ya si no quiere cansarse demasiado –dice Arex, levantado, mirando la asombrosa pelea –Imagino que le habrás enseñado una buena técnica para detener la regeneración de los Phoenix, ¿no es así? -.

-Claro que sí, onii-sama. Como estaba previsto, además el tiempo que teníamos alcanzó y sobró para enseñárselo –responde Arixa.

-Bien, será muy interesante verlo –comenta el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

…

-Ya me cansé, es hora de terminar sí o sí con esto –dijo Issei.

Ahora sí iba en serio. Dejó de repartir hostias a Riser para liberar su brazo derecho mientras éste se cubría de una ventisca tan fría que podría congelar el mismo espíritu, lo cual provocó que su puño quedara envuelto en una especie de halo tenue y blancuzco, para después parecer congelarse completamente.

-¡A ver si tu cuerpo puede soportar este frío, desgraciado! –gritó Issei, impactando su puño en el abdomen de Riser… y atravesándolo.

La sangre comenzó a brotar descontroladamente cuando el castaño sacó su brazo de las entrañas de Riser. El rubio se toma débilmente la herida con ambas manos pero cae al suelo. Era obvio que no moriría con eso, pero por lo menos lo dejó bien aplastado para asegurarse de que ya no se levante durante un buen tiempo.

-Me complace anunciar que el clan Gremory es el ganador de este Rating Game –anuncia Grayfia por el altavoz. Se podía notar un atisbo de felicidad por parte de ella, aunque fue imperceptible.

Kiba y Koneko se miraron y sonrieron, obtuvieron su primer juego de puntuación en la que ellos ganaron.

-¡Siiiii! –exclama Issei, su personalidad volvió a la normalidad, pero el agotamiento se encargó esta vez del cuerpo de él, cayendo así de rodillas, jadeando.

Detrás de él venía Ravel, volando a socorrer a su hermano.

-¡Onii-sama! –Gritó la chica, arrodillándose y tomándolo –Estarás bien… -.

Ella luego miró de reojo a Issei, aquel chico que demostró un gran poder para derrotar a su hermano… lo subestimó, sin dudas… y ahora pagaron el precio por ello.

La rubia cargó a su hermano, y quedó frente al castaño.

-Me disculpo por lo que dije anteriormente –dice Ravel, con una mirada algo seria, algo avergonzada.

-No… no tienes por qué hacerlo… -responde el Sekiryuutei entre jadeos.

-Pero igual lo haré. Me equivoqué y me disculpo por ello, nada más –comenta ella.

-Bueno… de acuerdo, si lo dice una linda chica pues para qué oponerme. Disculpas aceptadas –dice Issei, haciendo sonrojar a Ravel.

-¡Isse! –grita Rias, quien venía bajando junto con Asia con sus alas desplegadas. A lo lejos pudo ver a Koneko y a Kiba que venían corriendo. La pelirroja, ni bien toca suelo abraza a su peón.

-Buchou… -susurra el castaño.

-Estuviste genial, Isse, aunque… tu actitud, nunca me esperé eso de ti… -susurra también la chica.

-Buchou, luego quiero hablar contigo sobre eso… -dice el Sekiryuutei, pero su conversación fue interrumpida por los comentarios y saludos de los demás.

-Estuviste sorprendente, Isse-kun –comenta y felicita Kiba.

-Te juzgué mal, Isse-senpai, eres muy bueno –comenta Koneko, estrechándole la mano.

-¡Yo también me alegro por Isse-san! –exclama Asia, abrazando al castaño repentinamente.

-¡A-Asia! –dice Issei, un poco avergonzado, ganándose unas risas de parte de los demás.

…

-Estuvo muy bien, pero aun tiene que demostrar mucho poder más –dice Arex, seriamente, mientras se preparaba para irse. Arixa sólo estaba mirando el suelo con un rostro triste.

El pelinegro la mira, extrañado por su expresión.

-¿Por qué está así?... No tienes que preocuparte, todo salió bien, Issei ganó la pelea, es un momento para celebr… ah ya entiendo por qué estás así. Es porque él te gusta, ¿no? –pregunta de repente el chico.

-¿¡E-Eh?! ¡N-No, no es así! –responde la pelinegra, con un sonrojo en el rostro. Arex rie.

-Te diré una cosa, querida hermanita: Si quieres algo lucha por ello. Si bien Issei podrá ser pervertido él puede cambiar por ti, pero eso ya será decisión de él, tú no tienes por qué meterte más de la cuenta. Tu solo lucha por él si estás enamorada, pero él decidirá al final qué debe hacer, qué decisión tomar –aconseja el muchacho.

-Pero… ¿y… si no me quiere? –pregunta Arixa. Se podía notar un aura de tristeza repentina envolverla.

Arex sólo suspira como respuesta ante aquella pregunta.

-Pues eso ya lo veremos más adelante. Volveré pronto, tú sigue entrenándolo. Si se da la ocasión puedes mostrarte ante los demonios, no creo que haya problemas… Bueno, me retiro, que tengas mucha suerte. Adiós, hermanita –se despide el guerrero.

-Adios… -saludó en un susurro la chica.

…

-¿Me ha llamado, Sirzechs-sama? –pregunta Grayfia.

-Así es, sólo quería notificarte sobre el juego de puntuación de hoy. Mándale mis felicitaciones a mi querida imouto, ah y dile al Sekiryuutei que muy pronto lo visitaré. Ese chico definitivamente ha llamado mi atención, no he visto a nadie con tal poder desde hace bastante tiempo… -responde Lucifer.

-Como usted ordene, Sirzechs-sama. ¿Desea algo más? –pregunta la mujer de cabello grisáceo.

-Por ahora es eso nomás. Puedes retirarte -.

-Con su permiso -.

Grayfia salió de la habitación, dejando al pelirrojo mayor pensando.

-"Realmente es una gran suerte que tengamos al Welsh Dragon de nuestra parte, pero… el Vanishing Dragon… supongo que es cuestión de tiempo para que los dos dragones celestiales se encuentren nuevamente…" –pensó Sirzechs luego, en la soledad de aquel lugar.

_**Continuara…**_

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Perdón por la demora, últimamente el dormir se me está dificultando mucho por razones que desconozco, es por eso que este capítulo fue el más difícil que pude haber hecho, pero lo logré.**

**Como pudieron haber visto mucho más arriba hice una referencia al próximo capítulo de "Néphilim", aunque fue pequeña. Eso significa que a partir de ahora trabajaré en ese fic y en "El Gladiador de la Zero". Sí, hace rato que he dicho eso, pero esta historia me mantuvo más ocupado que las demás, y las dejé de lado. Ahora "La Princesa y el Dragón" quedará postergado por un tiempo, muy pequeño nomas no se preocupen. Cuando complete un capítulo de las demás historias me pondré a trabajar de nuevo en esta.**

**Gracias por leer, comentar y agregar. Nos veremos próximamente, aquí se despide Maestro Guerrero, suerte y hasta luego!**


	4. Capítulo 4: Una Amarga Victoria

**Hey, saludos a todos!**

**Discúlpenme por el GRAN retraso de esta historia, no tenía muchas ideas acerca de qué es lo que podía hacer con respecto al capítulo siguiente, y aun tengo algunas lagunas mentales… pero me esforcé y les traje lo que tanto ansiaban.**

**ACLARO antes de nada, no será un capítulo normal, es bastante corto en relación con lo que ando haciendo y es diferente por demás, espero que les guste, ya verán de que trata.**

**La Princesa y el Dragón**

**Capítulo 4: Una amarga victoria**

-"Me complace anunciar que el Clan Gremory es el ganador de este Rating Game" –anuncia Grayfia por el altavoz de la pseudo-academia.

Sin dudas ese mensaje fue mucho más que alentador para los integrantes del club de ocultismo, quienes saltaron de alegría, y por supuesto felicitaron a Issei por su gran y sorprendente hazaña.

-Jaja n-no fue nada… -decía el castaño, bastante nervioso por los halagos.

-Estuviste muy bien, Isse… yo… yo me siento muy feliz por ti, mi lindo sirviente –dice la pelirroja, abrazándolo fuertemente.

-B-Buchou… -susurra el castaño con un hilito de sangre saliendo de sus narices al estar tan cerca de los voluminosos pechos de su presidenta.

-¡Yo también estoy feliz por Isse-san! –salta Asia, enojada y celosa por la cercanía del castaño y la pelirroja, por lo que ella decide también abrazar a Issei pero por la espalda.

-A-Asia… -susurra el castaño, enrojecido por tener a dos chicas abrazándolo. Los demás ríen por tal escena.

Después de eso decidieron ya retirarse del lugar para regresar al plano mortal, tomaron un habitual círculo mágico para luego desaparecer, volviendo al club de ocultismo en la tierra.

-Ufff al fin hemos regresado –dice el castaño, estirándose un poco.

-Uhm… creo que necesito un baño… -comenta Asia, algo avergonzada.

-Ara ara, así parece –dice Akeno.

-Buchou, con su permiso nos retiramos –dice Kiba, siendo seguido por Koneko.

-Claro, vayan tranquilos. Issei, tengo que hablar contigo, quédate un momento –dice Rias.

-Claro Buchou. Asia, espérame un momento afuera, ¿sí? –pide Issei.

-Hum… bueno, está bien –responde la rubia, celosa y haciendo pucheros porque estaba a punto de dejar a su querido Issei de nuevo solo con la presidenta, pero no pudo hacer nada por lo que decidió ir afuera a esperar.

-Bien, ¿Qué era lo que quería decirmmnmn…? –Issei no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que los suaves labios de Rias hicieron contacto con él. Aquel beso nubló sus pensamientos y enrojeció sus mejillas, además de sorprenderlo en gran medida.

-Espero que mi primer beso te haya… complacido –dice Rias, separándose de Issei con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-P-Pues la verdad me gustó… ¿¡Q-Qué?! ¿¡C-Cómo dijo?! S-S-Su p-p-primer be-be-be-be… -tartamudeaba el castaño –P-Pero… ¿estuvo bien que fuera conmigo? –pregunta luego.

Rias lo mira y sonríe.

-Haz hecho mucho por mí, te has esforzado para que ganemos el rating game, por ello pensé que ésta era una buena recompensa –responde la pelirroja.

-"E-Entonces… si ésta es mi única recompensa quiere decir… ¡Que valió la pena todo el esfuerzo! Pero… entonces, ¿por qué no me siento bien?" –piensa el muchacho, mostrando sin saberlo una cara algo distraída y triste.

-¿Isse? ¿Te encuentras bien? Acaso… ¿acaso no te gustó tu recompensa? –pregunta Rias, con un deje de tristeza al igual que el castaño al notar su rostro.

-¿Eh? ¡No no, no es eso Buchou! ¡Me gustó su beso! ¡Fue hermoso, cálido…! ¡Ah! ¿¡Qué digo?! ¡Lo siento! Jajajaja –exclama Issei, respondiendo todo de una sola vez pero luego dándose cuenta de lo que hablaba y se pone rojo, además de nervioso y rascándose la nuca.

Rias sonríe por como responde su sirviente, y se le lanza encima para abrazarlo cariñosamente.

-Que bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado, mi lindo Issei –dice la pelirroja.

-Mnmnñmnfgmn… -balbuceaba el pobre joven, hundido entre los voluminosos pechos de Rias nuevamente. Estaba sonrojado a más no poder y con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

Pero en eso…

-Isse-san, ¿ya estás…? –pregunta Asia, entrando sin avisar a la habitación, pero en ello ve atónita lo que pasaba con Issei y Rias. La rubia se pone roja de los celos y va a su encuentro con el castaño.

-¡Mooooooo, Isse-san! –exclama Asia enojada, pellizcando los cachetes de Issei.

-¡Aaaatatatatata! ¡A-Asia, eso duele! –exclama el castaño.

Rias veía con una sonrisa lo que pasaba entre aquellos dos, pero luego los interrumpe.

-Ah, casi se me olvidaba. Issei, a partir de hoy viviré en tu casa –declara la pelirroja, sorprendiendo enormemente a los dos presentes.

-¿¡E-Eeeehh?! –gritaron Issei y Asia ante tal comentario.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Como lo dijo, Rias se mudó a la casa de Issei ni bien lo había anunciado. Vaya que era rápida, llevó sus cosas y estuvo ya prácticamente viviendo con el castaño en una hora.

Los padres de Issei estaban sin habla por tal suceso, primero fue Asia, y ahora Rias, ninguno de los dos podía creer que su tonto y pervertido hijo tendría a dos bellezas viviendo en su casa.

En cambio para el castaño, todo ese movimiento no le causó más que un gran agotamiento: cargar con las cosas de una dama como todo buen caballero; estar presente en la charla de Rias con sus padres para evitar que ellos dijeran algo fuera de lugar y que lo pudiera perjudicar, etc.

-Aaaaahhh que día… no son ni las ocho y ya estoy casi muerto… -comentaba Issei en un tono bajo y agotado, mientras estaba sumergido en la tina de su baño. Se estaba dando un relajante baño con agua tibia, perfecto luego de tanto trajín.

Pero allí, en el silencio que el lugar le otorgaba para pensar de manera clara y relajada su mente no pudo evitar recordar a cierta pelinegra.

-Arixa-chan… -susurra el castaño. También se le vino a la mente la última vez que la vio en sueños, y que lamentablemente no pudo despedirse de ella.

**-Flashback—**

-Acaso… ¿no te veré más? –pregunta Issei. Por dentro se sentía triste, algo desilusionado también.

Arixa se sorprende, su rostro también se puso algo triste pero esbozó una sonrisa.

-No pienses eso. Puede que sí como puede que no, quien sabe… lo importante ahora es que ya te has vuelto sumamente poderoso. Podrás comprobarlo ni bien abras los ojos –dice ella, pero luego mira al cielo y suelta un suspiro –Ah bueno, parece que tendrás visitas inesperadas, Isse-kun -.

El castaño se da la vuelta y entonces lo ve posarse… un enorme dragón rojo que generó un sismo en el lugar ni bien puso sus patas en el suelo.

-Bien, dejaré que charlen tranquilos. Luego hablaremos mejor, Issei-kun –se despide la muchacha.

-¡Eh no! ¡Espera! –exclama demasiado tarde el castaño, ya se había ido.

**-Fin Flashback—**

Issei ya sabía todo lo que había pasado, pero aun así no le importaba, quería ver a Arixa una vez más, aunque sea solo una vez, para agradecerle su gran ayuda y contarle que había ganado. Gracias a ella ahora Issei tenía más confianza en sí mismo y en su potencial.

-Tendré que ir a su apartamento, es la única forma que tengo para poder platicar con ella –dice el joven, apurándose en terminar su baño para luego salir.

-¿A dónde vas, hijo? –pregunta su madre.

-Eh… iré a casa de Matsuda para charlar un rato con él, mama –miente Issei.

-Pero… ¿por qué no pasas tiempo con Rias-chan y Asia-chan? No tienes que dejarlas solas así sin más –dice la mujer, reprochando.

-Lo sé mama, pero… sólo será un momento, no tardaré mucho, lo prometo –dice el castaño.

-… Está bien, hijo. Ve, pero regresa enseguida ,¿eh? –responde su madre.

Issei solo le sonríe, dándole a entender que su respuesta fue afirmativa.

El castaño así sale rápidamente y toma su bicicleta, comenzando a pedalear. Aun la noche era joven, pero el tiempo corría y no se lo debía perder. Como bien su madre dijo tenía que estar con Asia y Rias, como todo macho que se respeta y que cuida a sus hembras… sin embargo debía cumplir con esto.

A los pocos minutos llega al complejo donde estaba el apartamento de Arixa. Cruzando el portón bajo se dirige a las escaleras, y subiendo un piso logra llegar hasta la dichosa puerta en donde estaba la residencia de la chica. Pero la puerta ahora tenía unos adornados en flor que colmaban casi todo el marco de la roja puerta. Sus estilos eran de unas abundantes flores grises en cada esquina, y lo que parecían ser raíces con espinas en lo que restaba del marco. Eso le sorprendió un poco al castaño, pero no tardó más en tocar el timbre.

Paso un minuto hasta que la puerta se abrió, y lo que Issei vio de nuevo lo dejó pasmado: allí estaba Arixa, parada frente a él, y como aquella vez que lo había recibido cuando terminaba de darse un baño, la chica lucía radiante y bella: su cabello negro, largo y lacio con algunas puntas salidas, estaba perfectamente adornado con una cinta blanca en la punta de su cabeza (separando algunos mechones dejados por delante, lo que la hacían ver más bella aun), llevaba puesto una remera aguamarina de escote en V pero con unas mangas largas y amplias que le llegaban hasta las muñecas; en conjunto además con un pantalón corto negro, medias largas que llegaban hasta más arriba de sus rodillas y unos zapatos negros con tacones bajos.

-Isse-kun… -musita la chica en un tono bajo, sorprendida además por la presencia del joven.

-Ho-Hola Arixa-chan, ¿Qué tal todo? –pregunta Issei, con una mano tras su cabeza y un ligero sonrojo de su parte.

-Este… todo está bien, supongo… -responde Arixa, algo desanimada. Issei nota esto.

-Ehm… si no te molesta, ¿e dejarías pasar un momento? Tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante, sólo tomará un momento –pide el castaño.

-Uhm… bueno, sí. Pasa –dice la pelinegra, dándole el paso a Issei.

-Muchas gracias –agradece el joven luego de entrar.

Ambos se dirigieron al living para poder charlar mejor. Al llegar allí Issei solo se quedó parado, acto seguido se inclina ante Arixa, la cual se sorprende.

-Quería agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí, por haberme ayudado a entrenar… de una forma no muy usual que digamos… pero aún así te lo agradezco. Lamento no haber venido antes a decírtelo –dice el castaño.

-N-No era necesario… -dice Arixa, un poco avergonzada y triste además, apartando su mirada.

-Claro que es necesario, he ganado el rating game gracias a ti, Arixa-chan –dice el joven, mostrando una sonrisa. Arixa lo ve disimuladamente, y junto con ese comentario logró sacarle un pequeño rubor a la chica.

-Sí, lo he visto… -comenta ella.

-¿Qué… lo has visto? ¿Qué cosa? –pregunta Issei.

-El rating game, he visto el juego, vi tu victoria… estaba feliz porque ganaste, pero… -dice la pelinegra.

-¿Pero? –remarca el castaño.

Arixa no contesta, el silencio que amenazaba con entrar por fin logró su cometido, ella solo miraba al suelo, triste y desganada; él estaba sumamente confundido y preocupado por como estaba actuando aquella chica.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Arixa-chan? Estoy preocupado –pregunta él, con el tono correspondiente a sus sentimientos que acompañaron dicha interrogante.

-¿Sí? Pues… no quiero que te preocupes más por mí… -responde la aludida, un poco enojada y sin levantar su vista del suelo.

-¿Disculpa? –pregunta Issei, confundido por lo que respondió Arixa.

-Que no te preocupes más por mí, preocúpate por tus chicas, ellas te necesitan más que… más que yo… pero yo no te necesito… -respondía la pelinegra, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos aun si ella trataba de controlarse.

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿qué dices? No entiendo… -Issei preguntaba y preguntaba, quería saber el motivo por el cual Arixa estaba de esa manera.

Oh pobre muchacha, tan linda y con unos ojos hermosos, empañados con esas amargas lágrimas que brotaban de sus cuencos. Issei, por un impulso que no esperaba, se acercó hasta ella… y la abrazó.

Suave y cálido… estar rodeada por los brazos de aquel muchacho que, sin pensarlo, comenzó a nublar sus pensamientos desde que pasaban el tiempo juntos entrenando.

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene así? Dímelo por favor –pide Issei, sintiendo como las lágrimas de la muchacha humedecían su camisa.

Luego de una pausa y un suspiro, Arixa decidió contestar…

-Eres tú… -responde la chica, con un tono apenas audible.

-¿Disculpa? –vuelve a preguntar el castaño.

-Eres tú… tú eres el causante de mis lágrimas… -responde Arixa.

-Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué yo? –Issei no sabía más como preguntar para que ella le diga de una manera certera lo que ocurría.

-Me siento herida, pero supongo que no hay más opción… nunca hubo opción, no la tuve yo contigo ni mucho menos tú conmigo –hablaba ella.

-No entiendo… -comenta Issei, ahora tratando de mirarla a los ojos pero Arixa no se lo permitía.

-¡Eso no lo entiendes, pero… ¿acaso entenderás el hecho de que me gustas?! –exclama ella, entre lágrimas y sonrojos…

Sí, ya lo dijo… por fin lo dijo, no le importaba que sucedería después, nada le importaba, sólo el hecho de que no se calló, de que dijo lo que tenía que decir aun sí… aun sí sus sentimientos no iban a ser correspondidos.

Issei estaba más que sorprendido, boquiabierto, atónito… todos los sentimientos que acompañaban a la sorpresa lo atacaron todos juntos. Él no sabía que responder, el rostro acongojado de Arixa nublaban sus pensamientos… pero entre todos ellos surgieron otros pensamientos… ¿Asia, Rias? Estaban ellas aparte de Arixa, no podía dejarlas de lado… y para qué negarlo, el castaño sentía algo por ellas dos aunque no lo demostraba, además su egoísta objetivo de querer ser el dueño de un gran harem…

-Lo siento, no creo… poder corresponder a tus sentimientos, Arixa-chan –responde Issei.

Arixa solo lo miró por un momento, y luego se aleja de su abrazo, limpiándose las lagrimas con sus puños levemente cerrados.

-¿Arixa-chan? –pregunta Issei.

-No me llames más así, Issei… -dice la chica, con un tono neutro. Ella se acerca hasta la puerta ya la abre.

-Vete, vete por favor… -pide ella.

-P-Pero… -

-Basta, Issei. No lo compliques más, solo… solo vete, por favor -.

Alargar esta "charla" era imposible, estaba más que claro que Arixa no quería hablar, por lo que, con la cabeza agachada, Issei salía del apartamento.

Estaba por decirle algo más a aquella pelinegra, pero la puerta se cerró detrás de él, sin darle siquiera alguna mínima oportunidad.

Al otro lado de la puerta, con gran pesar, Issei escuchaba como Arixa sollozaba, y no era para menos… Se le declaró, le dijo frente a él que le gustaba, que estaba enamorada de él… pero Issei no respondió como ella hubiera querido.

Afuera empezó a llover, era una lluvia moderada, pero calaban hondo en el espíritu del castaño.

Pensaba que Arixa lo recibiría con una sonrisa, con esa sonrisa que le traía tanta calidez y lo hacía sentirse bien… pero no fue así. Más allá de que Rias lo haya besado, más allá de que ahora vería a dos chicas desnudas en las mañanas solo para él, eso no se comparaba a la trsiteza que ahora sentía dentro suyo.

Al final sólo fue... una amarga victoria…

_**Continuará…**_

**Me disculpo nuevamente si el capítulo ha quedado muy corto, y también porque tuvo una temática "románticamente trágica", creo que tenía que ponerlo, era algo necesario.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, nos veremos próximamente en cualquier actualización, estén atentos por las dudas.**

**Suerte y hasta luego!**


	5. Capítulo 5: Una Sabia Elección

**Hola a todos!**

**Sí, estoy de nuevo aquí (para su sorpresa)… Agradezco de antemano a todos los que han comentado y están siguiendo la historia de cerca. Les diré el por qué de que esté aquí a tan poco tiempo de haber subido un capítulo: cuando todos comentaron en el anteriormente no sé por qué, tampoco sé cómo, pero una energía tremenda vino a mí, y las ideas que fluían como un torrente casi hacen explotar mi cabeza (literalmente) por ello no he dormido (otra vez, literalmente) para traerles esta gran actualización.**

**Como veo necesario contestaré a sus comentarios:**

"**merlindante": Dudo mucho que digas lo mismo luego de leer éste capítulo.**

"**Raulex44": Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo y también lo de la temática. Estoy seguro que este capítulo resolverá todas tus dudas.**

"**colocolo4178": Tranquilo, aun no hay nada seguro. Con respecto a la personalidad de Issei no les adelantaré nada, es mejor que sigan leyendo.**

"**Dantrlan": Como siempre concuerdo contigo, amigo. Lamento si tanto a ti como a los demás les disgustó un poco el capítulo anterior, pero era necesario poner una discusión de pareja, era el elemento para hacerlo más realista (algo fundamental). Yo también odio las historias que siempre tratan más de lo mismo, por eso he venido aquí, para cambiar un poco las cosas. Me alegra que se sientan "identificados" (no es la palabra correcta para enfatizar lo que quiero decir… pero bueno, me las tendré que arreglar con lo que tengo a mano) con el fic, ese es uno de mis objetivos también. Todo el tiempo trato de ponerme en el lugar de los personajes… de cualquier personaje que ocupo en mis historias, de esa manera puedo generar ambientes y situaciones más inmersivos, además de que el lector pueda llegar a sentir una empatía con los personajes en sí. No se trata sólo de escribir…**

"**Acqua OfThe Back": Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo. Te aviso de antemano que soy una persona que a veces se contradice (hablando en este ámbito, por supuesto) por lo que ahora, con este nuevo capítulo, bueno… lo traje porque explotaba de ideas, inclusive no podía dormir… me estoy saliendo del tema, ¿verdad?. Ah, y con lo que dijiste de Issei… digamos que me has dado otras buenas ideas.**

**Eso es todo, ahora sí, espero les guste el capítulo.**

**La Princesa y el Dragón**

**Capítulo 5: Una Sabia Elección**

"_-¡Noooo! ¡Arixa, espera! ¡Por favor! –gritaba Issei. A su alrededor una inmensa, profunda y malsana oscuridad se lo estaba engullendo. Y ahí, a pocos metros y alejándose rápidamente de él, la imagen de la chica a la cual rechazó…_

_Ella estaba llorando y sin poder pronunciar una palabra… quizás hablaba e Issei no lograba escucharla, o quizás enmudeció, pero el hecho importante aquí es que ella sollozaba. Issei quería llegar a su lado para consolarla, pero la oscuridad a su alrededor no se lo permitió, arrastrándolo lejos tanto a él como a Arixa._

_-¡Nooooo! –gritaba inútilmente el muchacho, mientras veía borrarse el rostro de aquella chica."_

**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O**

-¡Aaahh! –Issei despertó de golpe y gritando, asustando a Rias y a Asia, quienes dormían desnudas junto al castaño. Ambas chicas observaron tristes como el joven demonio estaba sentado sobre su cama, allí sin pronunciar palabra alguna y mirando fijamente al suelo.

-Isse… ¿De nuevo otra pesadilla? –pregunta Rias, acercándosele.

-… Sí –responde el castaño, cansado.

-Isse-san, ya van tres veces en la noche que te despiertas así por esas pesadillas –comenta Asia, preocupada.

-¿No recuerdas de qué trata esa pesadilla? Quizás te sentirías mejor si nos dijeras –propone la pelirroja.

-No son pesadillas repetidas, todas son distintas, pero… tienen en común una sola cosa: estoy con una persona la cual no puedo definir bien quién es, y por diferentes razones esa persona se termina alejando de mí sin que pueda evitarlo… -responde Issei.

-¿Es un hombre o una mujer? –pregunta Asia.

-Yo… no lo sé, no puedo siquiera recordarlo… -responde nuevamente el castaño.

Pero mentía… él sabía muy bien de quién soñaba, con quien tenía tales pesadillas… Era Arixa, pero él prefirió no decir nada, obviamente por la ola de preguntas que caería encima de él.

-Bueno… trata de relajarte, Isse. Faltan unas dos horas para ir a la academia, ¿por qué no piensas… en algo lindo? Lo que sea te ayudará a dormir bien aunque sea un poco –dice Rias, dulcemente y acariciándolo.

-Lo… lo intentaré. Gracias, Buchou… -responde el castaño, tirándose de nuevo en la cama. Asia y Rias lo abrazan, y se quedan dormidas al instante.

Issei trató forzadamente por unos minutos el conciliar el sueño, poniendo en práctica lo que Rias le aconsejó.

Él trató de imaginar un bello paisaje, todo iba bien, ya casi, estaba en el límite de la vigilia y el sueño… pero entonces ella apareció nuevamente. Arixa, parada allí, en todo su esplendor llevando encima un bonito vestido largo de color blanco, observando el atardecer en aquel hermoso lugar.

Y él, como un bobo, parado allí detrás de ella, mirando atónito su figura, su rostro… todo de aquella muchacha, la cual se da la vuelta… y le sonríe. Ante aquel gesto Issei no puede más que perder sus sentidos, no podía controlarse… él avanza lentamente hasta quedar a tan solo pocos metro de ella. Arixa se da la vuelta nuevamente, contemplando el paisaje, y entonces sus labios se mueven…

-Abrázame… -pide ella. Issei pudo escucharla, pudo comprenderla… y atendió su pedido. De atrás él la abraza, suavemente, como lo hizo aquella noche que la vio por última vez, que estuvo junto a ella.

No hicieron falta más palabras, comentarios, o algún gesto… solo el sonido del viento acompañaba esa cálida y romántica escena entre los dos jóvenes. Arixa se acurrucó entre los brazos de Issei, y él cerró sus ojos al sentir la cercanía la chica.

…

Issei despertó abruptamente. Sí, seguía cansado, pero ahora podría sobrellevarlo mejor al menos por lo que restaba del pesado día que le tocaría transitar. Se levantó antes que las dos chicas que lo acompañaban en la cama, y se dirigió al baño para asearse. Hoy tocaba ir a la academia, y los días siguientes también, por supuesto. Malditos lunes...

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

-¡Hey hey! ¡Despierta, Issei! –exclama Motohama, jalando de la oreja a un castaño muy distraído.

-¡Auch! ¡Eso duele, Motohama! –exclama Issei, enojado y levantándose.

-¿Ah sí? Eso no es nada comparado con la angustia y los celos que sentimos de ti –dice Matsuda.

-Además… hay varios rumores sobre ti, así que será mejor que tengas cuidado –dice Motohama, seriamente.

-¿Qué rumores? ¿De qué rayos están hablando? –pregunta el castaño, algo mal ya que estaba bastante irritado ya.

-De que Hyodou Issei anda tocando chicas guapas ¡y haciéndoles cosas sucias! –responde el cuatro ojos acomodándose los lentes.

-¿¡Pero que carajos…?! –exclama Issei.

-Pues sí… Amenazas a Rias-senpai y Akeno-senpai con un sucio secreto, lo cual lo hace el más lascivo y desgarrador acto sexual –dice Matsuda.

-Que estupideces… -comenta Issei, furioso.

-También se rumorea de que no dudaste ni un poco para tocar a la mascota de la academia, Toujo Koneko-chan, y devorar su cuerpo en pleno desarrollo como una bestia devorando a su presa –comenta Motohama.

-Y eso no es suficiente, Issei tiene una lujuria sin fin… ¡Por ello se llevó a la cama a la adorable Asia-chan, la estudiante transferida! –exclama el calvo.

-No puedo creerlo… -Issei se toma la cabeza.

-Y nosotros comenzamos esos rumores… -dice Motohama, pero no puede hablar más ya que Issei lo tomó del cuello, tomándolo por sorpresa no solo al cuatro ojos sino también a todos los presentes.

-¿Qué tú y Matsuda comenzaron estos rumores? ¿¡Quiere decir que por su maldita culpa ahora soy más que un bicho raro y pervertido!? –exclama el castaño. Estaba muy enojado, y lo que dijo Motohama fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso por demás de todo lo que le pasaba a Issei.

El castaño miraba fijamente, iracundo, a su amigo… y sus ojos… para terror del "nerd" le pareció ver que los ojos de su amigo cambiaban fugazmente a unos bestiales ojos, rojos y dignos de un monstruo…

-¡He, Isse para! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Detente! –gritaba Matsuda, tratando de separar el agarre entre los dos pero le era imposible. ¿Desde cuándo Issei era tan fuerte… y se enojaba con tanta facilidad? Bueno… no eran preguntas para poder responderse al momento.

Los demás estudiantes solo miraban atónitos lo que ocurría, y Asia –quién por cierto también estaba allí- miraba muy preocupada aquella escena.

-Maldición… siempre perjudicándome, ya verán ustedes dos… -Issei estaba sacado, no parecía ser el mismo. Motohama intentaba hablar… producir algún sonido pero lamentablemente ni eso podía hacer.

-¡Isse idiota! ¿¡Te has vuelto loco?! ¡Sueltalo! –gritaba Matsuda, pero de nada servía.

Asia ya no aguantó más, y corrió para ver si podía hacer algo.

-¡Isse-san por favor detente! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡Por favor ya para, me estás asustando! ¡Isse-san! –gritó la rubia, al borde de las lágrimas.

De repente Motohama deja de sentir presión en su cuello… Issei se había detenido, su rostro mostraba unos ojos muy abiertos, como si no creyera lo que pasaba, al igual que todos los que estaban a su alrededor, no solo en el salón sino también los estudiantes de otros salones, parados observando el "espectáculo".

Los que estaban cerca pensaron que la voz de Asia lo había calmado, claro, asimilándolo a los rumores que circulaban en la academia… pero lo cierto era que no, ella no fue la que lo detuvo.

Vivas imágenes viajaban de manera fugaz por la mente del pobre Issei… imágenes que revelaban una tierna sonrisa que él muy bien conocía, y que añoraba… los recuerdos que tenía de Arixa, esos recuerdos lograron calmarlo a pesar de lo que pasaba en el exterior.

El castaño suelta al pelinegro de los lentes. Todos lo observaban, ahora él era el centro de todo. Miradas sorpresivas, algunas reprochantes, otras desinteresadas, todas esas miradas estaban sobre él, le pesaban, lo ponían nervioso… por lo que sólo salió del aula sin mediar palabra ni cruzar miradas con nadie.

Asia quiso ir tras él para saber qué era lo que le pasaba, pero Kiryuu la detuvo, alegando que no era buena idea. Cuando alguien está con esos humos lo mejor es dejarlo solo…

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Issei jadeaba, había corrido bastante y ahora se encontraba en una zona alejada del campus. No le importaba nada, quería estar solo, más cuando la recordó…

De un puñado de árboles que estaban cerca de él eligió uno para poder recostarse sobre su superficie y descansar en su sombra. Estaba agobiado… ni bien se sentó quedó en silencio por unos momentos, tratando de buscar un poco de paz interior hasta que…

-**Compañero…** -llama Ddraig desde lo más profundo de su ser.

-¿Qué quieres, Ddraig? Ahora… no es buen momento para hablar –dice Issei de mala gana.

-**Sé que no es buen momento para hablar, pero lo que diré es importante así que debes escucharme, te guste o no** –dice el dragón de una manera algo autoritaria. Issei no dijo nada por lo que se dispuso a escucharlo –**En primer lugar me disculpo por lo sucedido** -.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué te disculpas? No tuviste la culpa de nada –dice el castaño.

-**Estás vulnerable, compañero. Estás cediendo fácilmente ante mi esencia draconiana, algo que ni yo puedo controlar. No me escuchaste y lo sé, pero yo gritaba desde tu interior para que te detuvieras y volvieras en si… aunque no sirvió de nada **-declara Ddraig.

-… -Issei no dijo nada, pero estaba sorprendido.

Ddraig parece suspirar.

-**Compañero, déjame que te diga algo… estás desequilibrado, más emocionalmente, y eso puede repercutir de malas maneras en tu salud** -.

Pero el castaño seguí sin decir nada, era imposible saber si estaba de acuerdo o no con lo que su dragón interior le decía, pero… había algo que era más seguro que cualquier otra cosa.

-**Es por ella, lo sé compañero** –dice el dragón, sorprendiendo a su portador.

-¿Cómo? –pregunta Issei.

-**Vamos, no te hagas el tonto. Ve y búscala, arregla ya esto de una vez por todas. No me gustaría ver como mi portador se va degradando poco a poco por un mal de amores** –dice Ddraig.

-Pero… -.

-**Pero nada, usted se va a ir a buscarla, vaya a arreglar las cosas como debe ser. Fin de la discusión** –ordena el dragón.

A Issei le sorprendió que Ddraig le estuviera apoyando y dando consejos de ese tipo… bueno, no se sabe si era un consejo o una orden, pero igual le sorprendía que le estuviera hablando así. Quizás porque… bueno, era el dragón que vivía en su interior y ya tomó cierto cariño por el castaño, por lo que le hablaba con más soltura.

No tuvo que pensarlo dos veces. Issei se levantó de su lugar, y con una mirada decidida se encaminó a buscar a aquella pelinegra que le estaba dando muchos problemas.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

-Koneko, ¿Cómo va la búsqueda? –pregunta Rias, encontrándose con su siervo de cabello blanco. Ambas estaban en uno de los pasillos de la academia.

-No, Buchou. Ni un rastro de Isse-senpai –responde la albina, negando además con la cabeza.

De repente aparece Akeno seguida de Asia, ambas con una cara de preocupación.

-No hubo resultados positivos, ¿verdad, Akeno? –pregunta de nuevo la pelirroja, prediciendo la respuesta.

-No, Buchou. Lo buscamos sin dejar un rincón por investigar, pero… -responde la ojivioleta.

-¿Dónde estará Isse-san? –se pregunta Asia en voz alta, notablemente angustiada.

-Si lo que nos dijo Asia es correcto, entonces… ¿por qué Isse actuó de esa manera? –se pregunta Rias, recordando que Asia le contó acerca de lo ocurrido en la clase momentos atrás.

-No lo sé, Buchou. Solo Isse-senpai podrá responder eso –dice Koneko.

-Sí… ¿pero donde estará él ahora? Eso es lo que realmente nos preocupa –dice la pelirroja.

-Isse-kun no está por donde me he fijado –dice Kiba, apareciendo de repente.

-Entonces… eso significa… -dijo Akeno, temiendo lo peor.

-¿¡Qué salió de la academia?! –exclama Asia, asustada y al borde de las lágrimas.

-Tranquilos, volveremos a buscarlo, debe… estar muy bien escondido, eso es todo. Y si realmente salió de la academia… pues habrá que esperar a que regrese por sí solo… Bueno! Vamos a buscar a Issei nuevamente, nos veremos aquí en diez minutos –ordena la pelirroja. Acto seguido todos se separan para buscar a su querido compañero.

Pero… ¿A dónde fue el dichoso Sekiryuutei?... En realidad esa pregunta es bastante fácil de responder…

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Las piernas le pesaban, y su respiración estaba agitada… Issei pedaleó bastante y muy rápido, ahora se encontraba hincado sobre sí mismo para recuperar un poco el aliento. Llegó hasta el complejo de departamentos en donde vivía cierta chica, solo para una cosa muy importante…

Subió las escaleras como pudo, y cruzó un largo pasillo hasta llegar a esa puerta… un segundo…

-¿P-Pero qu…? –Issei no alcanza a preguntar debido al gran asombro que tenía.

Frente a él yacía no más que una simple puerta blanca, obviamente no tenía ningún adorno, nada, solo era una simple puerta como cualquier otra. Lo que también le llamó la atención era que el timbre ya no estaba, por lo que tuvo que golpear repetidas veces. Nadie contestaba, pero él insistió e insistió. Fue inútil.

La puerta de un departamento contiguo se abre, y una señora de unos cincuenta años sale para ver qué era lo que pasaba después de escuchar repetidos y sonoros golpes de tan cerca.

-¿A quién andas buscando, joven? –pregunta la mujer.

-Oh disculpe, ¿sabe si se encuentra la chica que vive aquí? –Pregunta el castaño.

-¿Te refieres a Arixa-chan? Ella se ha mudado, anoche ya –responde la mujer, sorprendiendo a Issei –Oh pobre criatura, se la veía tan triste… No quise preguntarle nada, pero… -responde la mujer. Se notaba en su expresión lo que vio.

Issei escuchó eso y no pudo evitar sentirse muy culpable, él sabía muy bien que eso fue producto de sus dolorosas palabras.

-Por las dudas, ¿no sabe hacia dónde fue? –pregunta Issei nuevamente.

-Lamentablemente no. Pero… ¿tú qué eres con ella? ¿Eres su amigo, su novio? –responde y luego pregunta la mujer.

-¿N-Novio? ¡N-No! Solo… solo soy su… amigo… -responde el castaño, nervioso y bajando finalmente la cabeza.

La mujer sonríe por cómo responde el castaño.

-No mientas, joven… Se te nota a leguas que estás enamorado de ella –dice la mujer.

Issei ahora sí que se pone bien rojo y nervioso por tal comentario, aquella mujer ríe un poco ante tal escena.

-No sé donde habrá ido, pero te aconsejo algo… No la dejes ir, donde sea que creas que esté búscala, espero que aun tengas tiempo, joven. Vamos, vete –dice aquella mujer.

-De acuerdo… Oh! Y muchas gracias –agradece el castaño, retirándose luego.

-No hay de qué –dice la mujer, con una sonrisa y saludando, para luego cerrar la puerta.

Issei corrió entonces… A decir verdad no sabía por dónde buscar, pero algo aparecería tarde o temprano… Para fortuna de él sus deseos fueron escuchados, aunque no de la manera que hubiera querido…

Ni bien llegó a la planta baja divisó a un muchacho mayor que él, parado en medio del pasillo, cruzado de brazos y mirándolo de una forma no muy amistosa que digamos.

-Así que tú eres Hyodou Issei –dice aquel joven, mirándolo de manera reprobante.

Issei iba a responder, pero no pudo evitar notar mejor las facciones de aquel muchacho extraño: un corto cabello negro desordenado, unos ojos color marrón, pero por sobre todo… unas marcadas ojeras debajo de ellos. Eso le recordó…

-Soy yo, y tú… tú… -trastabilló un poco el castaño.

-Me llamo Arex, y soy el hermano gemelo de Arixa –responde el azabache, sorprendiendo enormemente a Issei.

Y su sorpresa se hizo aun más grande cuando Arex desapareció de donde estaba parado para reaparecer justo frente a él… y recibir un puñetazo que lo mandó a volar.

-Eso fue por haber hecho llorar a mi hermana –dijo el joven, notablemente enfadado.

Issei quedó tirado unos metros lejos de él, el castaño trató de levantarse y enseguida Arex reapareció donde estaba, logrando asustarlo un poco.

-Ven, levántate –ahora el azabache le tendía la mano… vaya, Issei estaba confundido, primero le pega con una fuerza brutal y ahora lo ayudan… vaya día estaba teniendo…

El castaño tomó su mano y fue levantado por el azabache.

-Podré tener respeto hacia tu persona, Issei, pero eso no significa que no te pueda dar una paliza si haces llorar a mi linda hermanita –declara el pelinegro, seriamente.

Issei no contesta nada, no sabía dónde meter su rostro de la vergüenza.

Luego de eso, Arex suelta un suspiro bastante pesado.

-Estás empeñado en encontrarla, ¿no es así? –pregunta el pelinegro, cruzado de brazos y mirando fijamente al sekiryuutei.

-Sí… -responde Issei, cabizbajo. Sabía de quien estaban hablando…

-Bueno… pero, a ver Issei, esperémonos tan solo un segundo… Vamos a dejar las cosas bien en claro y reflexionar antes de cualquier cosa –dice Arex, sonando un poco molesto. Issei no dice nada, solo lo escucha.

-Te propongo algo que harás ahora. Aquí, en este preciso momento, quiero que dejes de pensar en la academia, en tus compañeros, en Rias o Asia o Akeno o quien sea, en los innumerables pechos que se te puedan venir a la mente, y también deja de pensar en mi hermana… Deja de pensar en todo eso, y en su lugar reflexionarás acerca de lo que está ocurriendo a tu alrededor... de lo que realmente deseas. Quiero que pienses claramente y escojas un solo camino: Puedes decidir seguir viviendo con tus chicas, con tu harem, rodeado de pechos y cuerpos desnudos, solo lujuria y diversión por una noche, y tener una falsa sensación de felicidad… pero te lo advierto, si eliges este camino no verás nunca más a mi hermana, y por ello está más que claro sufrirás en silencio toda tu vida debido a la culpa y la tristeza por haberla dejado ir. O bien puedes elegir ir a buscar a Arixa, reconciliarte con ella y vivir a su lado, ella te perdonará, te recibirá con los brazos abiertos y la calidez con la que siempre ha actuado. No te prometo una vida lujuriosa pero sí una vida feliz y completa, más completa que cualquier otra cosa, serás feliz eternamente, de eso estoy muy seguro… pero te lo advierto, si eliges estar con ella deberás abandonar el ser demonio, deberás abandonar al club de ocultismo, deberás abandonar tus fechorías y pensamientos obscenos… aunque convengamos no serán tantas perdidas al fin y al cabo, obtendrás muchas más recompensas de lo que te imaginas, si sacrificas lo que dije anteriormente claro está –dice Arex.

Issei no contesta, solo lo mira por un momento.

-Te aclaro también que lo que elijas ya será problema tuyo, no me corresponde a mí meterme más de la cuenta, pero… ten por seguro que la elección es definitiva, sea cual sea, y una vez que la hayas hecho no hay vuelta atrás, deberás vivir con tu elección por el resto de tus días -.

-¿Dónde está ella? –pregunta repentinamente el castaño.

Eso fue rápido…

-Toma –Arex le entrega un papel con unos símbolos rúnicos que confundían al castaño –No veas las runas por mucho tiempo… esto es un símbolo especial de teletransportación, te llevará a donde quieres ir. Necesitarás un poco de impulso para lograr que se active… Yendo rápido en tu bicicleta podrás lograrlo –responde el azabache.

-Te lo agradezco mucho –Issei se inclina levemente ante el azabache.

-No me agradezcas nada, vete ya, el tiempo corre y las oportunidades se agotan. Buena suerte, Hyodou Issei –se despide Arex con una sonrisa decidida, estrechando la mano del Sekiryuutei.

Issei no dice nada pero responde con una sonrisa también. Rápidamente toma su bicicleta, guarda el papel con las runas en su bolsillo, y comienza a pedalear sin rumbo fijo… sólo pedaleaba lo más rápido que podía.

En sus bolsillos las runas del papel comienzan a brillar, provocando así que Issei desaparezca por completo del lugar.

…

**En algún otro lugar…**

…

Su bicicleta comenzó a rodar por un suelo irregular, lo cual hace que el castaño casi se dé de bruces contra el suelo, lo que afortunadamente no ocurrió.

Su vista contemplaba ahora un lugar muy diferente, un bosque lo rodeaba, pero para su sorpresa a tan solo unos pocos metros una cabaña pudo divisar en un amplio claro de la zona. Más que cabaña era un amplio chalet que fácilmente podría resguardar a una familia de muchos integrantes.

Issei, teniendo un pálpito, decide entrar a la casa. Lentamente se adentró, puesto que irrumpir así en propiedad ajena es un delito, y por más demonio que sea él tenía respeto por lo ajeno. Pero… no había nadie allí dentro. Por la casa recorría un aire fresco que movía cortinas, manteles y demás. Todo estaba perfectamente adornado, e Issei se dio cuenta de que todas las ventanas que él veía en la edificación extrañamente estaban abiertas.

Buscó solo con la mirada algo que le pudiera indicar que ella estaba allí, pero no podía notar nada. Afortunadamente una voz se alzó en su interior para ayudarle en su camino.

-**Compañero, puedo sentir su energía… ella está detrás de la casa, a unos metros** –dice Ddraig, actuando como el sensor guía de su preocupado portador.

-Gracias, Ddraig –responde Issei.

El castaño sale de la casa, y la rodea, y entonces allí la ve… Justo como en aquella imagen que tuvo antes de dormir, divisó a Arixa a lo lejos, y aunque la estuviera viendo de espaldas no podía negar que se veía bella con ese blanco vestido largo.

Issei trató de acercarse sin hacer ruido, pero le fue imposible… la chica se da la vuelta, asustándose un poco pero también sorprendiéndose de ver quien era que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

-I-Isse…kun? –pregunta ella, atónita.

-Hola Arixa…chan –saluda el castaño, nervioso y tomándose la nuca.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que… llegaste? –pregunta ella, sin dejar su expresión de sorpresa.

Issei no dice nada, solo se arrodilla ante ella… y toma su mano. Arixa se sonroja ante tal acto.

-Vine para pedir tu perdón, Arixa-chan. Yo… yo fui un estúpido, un idiota que sólo pensaba en cosas tontas, te pido perdón por aquellas palabras tan egoístas con las que te respondí esa noche, no pensé con claridad, no supe ver lo valioso que tenía frente a mí. Eso valioso eres tú… tú que me has ayudado, que me has apoyado en todos esos días previos al enfrentamiento, me tuviste paciencia… todo ello es algo que debí de valorar… pero me doy cuenta tarde de mis errores, por eso perdóname, Arixa-chan –dice el castaño, acongojado por todo lo que hizo.

Arixa lo miraba sonrojada, y apartó un poco su vista que amenazaba con llenarse de lágrimas nuevamente.

-Arixa-chan no llores más, por favor. Yo estoy seguro de la elección que tomé, y no quiero volver atrás. Por eso, por favor… vive a mi lado –pide luego el castaño.

Arixa nuevamente lo miró pero con una mirada más atónita que antes, y no pudo más… las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus amielados ojos.

-¡L-Lo siento si dije algo malo! Perdóname, yo… es que recibí un consejo que me hizo darme cuenta que, al final, después de todo, lo que ansío es… ver tu sonrisa otra vez… verte y hacerte feliz… lo siento si no me expreso adecuadamente, yo… -decía Issei, pero… no pudo seguir hablando más ya que algo lo dejó nublado…

Arixa se había acercado a él y lo besó… era quizás el beso más suave, puro y romántico que pudo haber recibido el sekiryuutei.

La pelinegra se hincó hasta quedar a casi la altura del castaño para poder besarlo. Ella lo tomó con ambas manos y delicadamente depositó sus labios. No era un beso pasional (de esos que casi siempre vemos) pero sí un beso lleno de amor… amor verdadero.

Ella cerró sus ojos para poder disfrutar de su primer beso, el primer beso que guardaba recelosa para el hombre que la mereciera… aun si sus lágrimas seguían saliendo, su rubor seguía en sus mejillas… y para qué hablar de Issei, estaba sorprendido a más no poder, por supuesto también estaba sonrojado…

Aquel beso duró varios minutos, los cuales parecieron largas horas para ambos jóvenes…

La escena era muy tierna: Arixa con sus brazos rodeando el cuello de Issei, ya arrodillada para estar a su altura aunque ella era un poco más pequeña el castaño decidió agazaparse un poquito a la vez que la tomaba de la cintura. El momento era acompañado por un bellísimo atardecer, el cual adornaba de manera perfecta toda la escena, digna de una foto para no olvidarse jamás.

Después de todo ese tiempo que se besaron ambos deciden separarse para recuperar el aliento, no hace falta expresar el gran rubor que ambos tenían en sus mejillas.

-A-Arixa-chan… -tartamudea Issei luego de lo que pasó, con una gran sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro.

-E-Ehm… I-Isse-kun, yo… yo te p-perdono… -declara la chica de repente, nerviosa, sonrojada y mirando hacia un costado.

-¿E-Eehh? ¿D-De ver-dad? –pregunta el castaño.

-S-Sí, te perdono… y p-perdoname tú a mí también por… la petición egoísta que te pediré, pero… m-me gus-taría q-que… e-este-mos más juntos de ahora en adelante… -pidió la chica, tratando de esconder su cara totalmente enrojecida por atreverse a pedir semejante cosa.

Issei nuevamente se sorprende… y también se sonroja bastante por escuchar tal pedido.

-Cla-claro, p-por mí e-estaría más que bien… d-después de todo si he venido hasta aquí es porque he elegido estar contigo, pero… tengo que ver que haré con Rias y Asia… -responde el castaño. No es que estuviera desechándolas así como así, pero un cambio no se hace de la noche a la mañana, más si es tal cambio como éste.

-¡N-No te pido que lo hagas todo ya! No te preocupes, puedes hacerlo en el tiempo que te parezca mejor, pero… lo único que te pediré es que me dejes estar contigo, quiero estar contigo, ahora que sabes mis sentimientos y yo los tuyos… -decía Arixa, pero Issei le interrumpe.

-E-Entonces ven a vivir conmigo… -dice rápidamente y sin pensarlo el joven. Arixa se sonroja por lo que pidió, y entonces Issei cae en la cuenta.

-¡P-Pero eso sería muy arriesgado no solo para ti y para mí, sino también para todos los demás! Perdóname, Isse-kun, yo… te pido imposibles… -exclama ella, y luego entristece al pensar que todo podría volverse en contra de Issei y de ella también.

Pero el castaño, sin que ella pudiera esperarlo, la toma de ambas manos consiguiendo que ella se sonrojara nuevamente.

-¡Y-Ya no me importa más nada! T-Tú… tú me gustas, Arixa-chan, lo sabes, así que… ven a vivir conmigo, por favor. Si algo sucede yo me encargaré, si hay algún problema yo me ocuparé, si quieren atacarte yo te defenderé, no permitiré que nadie ni nada te haga daño –declara Issei.

Él podría no ser un poeta… pero sus palabras eran las más lindas para Arixa, quien solo lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, sonrojada, sorprendida y… no pudiendo evitar que de nuevo sus lágrimas desbordaran sobre su rostro.

El atardecer ya cedía el lugar a la noche, y la luna se alzaba ya triunfante en el firmamento, iluminando otro tierno beso que se daban dos jóvenes enamorados, sentados en el campo abierto.

Bien logrado, Issei, has hecho una sabia elección.

_**Continuará…**_

**En el próximo capítulo podrán leer lo que ocurrirá luego de que Arixa haya decidido vivir bajo el mismo techo que Issei. Con esto puedo decir que nuevos horizontes se abrirán, se harán crossovers pero de manera ligera, y no sé si será en el siguiente capítulo o más tarde pero tengo pensado hacer un especial de Issei y Arixa en un viaje fantástico, ambientando el relato en una película que, en lo personal, fue bastante triste y me llego un poco al corazón.**

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, ya saben que pueden dejar sus comentarios en la caja de abajo, me vendría bien saber su opinión. Por dudas o cualquier consulta pueden tambier mandarme un mensaje privado si gustan, expresando también sus ideas con respecto a la historia, todas y cada una de ellas serán bien recibidas.**

**Aviso también que he borrado el fic "El Gladiador de la Zero" por cuestiones de tiempo, me quiero avocar a dos fics únicamente. No sé qué es lo siguiente que actualizare así que estén atentos.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, nos veremos dentro de poco, Suerte y hasta luego!**


End file.
